Quantum Red Blues
by PernDragonrider
Summary: A meeting after Forever Red has two Rangers pairing off and the consequences of that relationship on their busy lives. WARNING! SLASH! This tale took 2nd Place in The Season of Love Awards for Best Power Ranger Season Crossover Romance Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter One – Meeting 

"_Wow! He's absolutely gorgeous. Well built, from what I can see under that baggy assed black jumpsuit he's wearing. The red beret is a nice touch too. What's he doing with the others? I thought this mission was only for us Reds? Oh shit, he is a red, that's why he's here. Didn't think there'd been a team, ever, with two Reds before. How the heck did they work out who was the leader? Glad we, I, never had to deal with that shit."_ The thoughts swirled in the head of one of the assembled Red Rangers as they prepared to liftoff from the NASADA base and head to the moon to stop the Machine Empire from resurrecting Serpenterra.

A few hours later the same person was thinking as he left the NASADA base with the others._ "God, his moves are great and his body in his armor. Holy hell! All I wanted to do was to rip it off of him and then screw him or have him screw me senseless. Maybe I can connect with him when we hit that bar later tonight. Good damn thing I don't have to work for the next couple of days."_

The group of eight left the base and they went to a local bar. The conversations at the bar were kept on an impersonal level. Disappointment hidden, the man having the thoughts talked and joked with his fellow red rangers as if nothing was wrong. Slowly all of the others left in pairs or singularly until it was just the disappointed one, the two red rangers from Silver Hills, and Andros.

"I think I'm going to head back to Silver Hills," Wes said as he stood up and looked around the small, out of the way place they'd decided to gather. "You coming, Eric?"

"Nah," Eric said with a frown in Wes' direction. "I'm gonna stay for a bit. I think Andros or Jason will see me home safely. Besides, I need a break and this is as good of an excuse as any."

"Stay, Wes." Jason said with a nod toward the stage. "There's going to be a great singer coming up in just about three minutes. You should hear her sing, she's got the voice of an angel." Jason's voice was wistful and Andros noticed the frown on Eric's face just before he spoke up.

"Maybe going home is a good thing." Eric grumbled under his breath, yet none of the others heard him.

"I don't know; Silver Hills isn't exactly close to Angel Grove." Wes hesitated and then sat back down. "Eric's right, we could use a break and we deserve one. So I'm taking it."

"You won't regret it, guys." Jason said with a small smile on his face. "Kim's been doing a gig here every other night for about two weeks now. The crowd loves her. I really kind of wish Tommy had stayed, but that's Tommy for ya. He never does what you want him too; well almost never anyway." Jason's tone had stayed neutral until he'd talked about Tommy and then it turned slightly bitter.

All four men stayed until the singer had taken the stage, Wes rose to leave until she'd opened her mouth and started singing. Eric watched as Wes turned around and then froze as he saw the petite brunette on the stage. "He's smitten." Eric whispered to Jason, who sat next to him.

"Well he's a hell of a lot better for her than Tommy would ever be." Jason commented acerbically. "I'd rather see her with a decent guy like Wes is than with the idiot Tommy became."

"Introduce them and see if the sparks fly, Jason." Eric commented with a slight smile. "Then maybe you and I can get to know each other a little better?"

"I'd like that, Eric Myers." Jason smiled and then gently touched Wes' shoulder. "Sit down, Wes. She'll come over to the table when she's done with her set. She always does."

"You know her?" Wes asked with a shocked look on his face as he sat heavily in his chair, his back to the others at the table. "Wow, Jason, she's a knock out. Where'd you meet her?"

"Same place I met Tommy." Jason replied with a smile for the stunned and speculative expression on the Time Force Red Ranger's face. "She was our Pink Ranger; but she's been like my little sister since I met her in first grade."

The four men sat together while Kimberly performed. Eric and Jason talked quietly while Andros and Wes were almost mesmerized by Kim's voice. When the set ended, Kimberly made her way over to the table and joined them. She gave a Jason a hug and sat next to him with smiles for the others at the table.

"Hey, Jase!" Kim gushed as she hugged his neck tightly. "How's my favorite red doing?"

"Doing good, Kimmy." Jason replied with a smile. "Just got done taking care of a little leftover business from high school; but other than that, just living."

Kim immediately stilled and looked at the four men at the table with a calculating expression on her face. "Leftover business from high school, huh? What kind of left over business takes four reds to handle, Jason?" Her tone was soft and only carried to the men at the table, but her expression held fear and fury in equal measure.

"More like ten reds, Kim." Jason said very quietly. "Serpenterra. Generals from the Machine Empire tried to resurrect that blasted thing. We stopped it, but just barely and if it hadn't been for Cole we'd have been toast. Our erstwhile leader didn't think we'd need zords for this thing so we went hand to hand until it lifted off."

"So introduce me, Jase." Kimberly said trying to cover her shudder at the mention of Serpenterra. "Can't keep all the good looking ones for yourself now, can you?"

Jason laughed at her teasing tone and without thinking changed the subject and introduced Kimberly to his fellow red rangers left at the table with him. "Andros, Red Astro Ranger. Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, and Eric Myers, Quantum Time Force Ranger and the first second red ranger on a team."

Kim nodded her head and then moved to the other end of the table where she would be sitting between Andros and Wes. "Nice to meet all of you. So how many teams are they now, Jase and did Rocky make it or was Aisha too stubborn to let him go on this without her coming along too?"

"Rocky called me to go in his place, Kimmy." Jason said with a sad tone of voice. "Aisha went into labor that morning and he called for me to grab the morpher and go in his place. Yes I know the risks I took before you come down on me like a ton of bricks, little sister. I'm fine, just a little more fatigued that I'd be after hard day on the docks. Nothing a couple of days rest won't restore."

"You took too big of a chance, Jason." Kimberly said with a very stern tone that shocked the others at the table. "What you endured because of Trey and that business when we were scuba diving wasn't enough for you. You had to go and take Rocky's place didn't you? God, Jason, one of these days you're going kill yourself saving the rest of us."

Jason shrugged slightly and gave Kim a wry smile his tone was teasing yet filled with apology too. "They needed me, Kimmy. Took all ten of us to do the job and without Rocky or me… " Jason's voice trailed off and he looked away from the accusation in Kimberly's eyes.

"Without you there with us; we'd have been toast, Jason." Andros said seriously. "Kimberly, I know all about Jason's past problems, but he was perfectly safe. Morphing was the best thing for him; he's healed fully now. Consider it one last gift from the powers and leave it."

Kim huffed up to bite back an answer at Andros, but Wes derailed her anger with a softly spoken, "Would you care to dance with me?" Kim took a deep breath and then exhaled loudly. She shot Jason a look that said 'we'll talk about this some more later' and smiled up at Wes. "I'd love to dance, Wes."

Wes took Kimberly's hand and led her to the dance floor. He made sure to keep her back to the table that Eric, Jason, and Andros were still seated at and the look he tossed Eric's way made his purpose clear to his teammate. Wes wanted Jason out of there before he brought Kimberly back to the table.

"Jason." Eric sighed, in defeat because he knew Wes was right, but he wanted to get to know the first Red Power Ranger better. "Why don't you beat a strategic retreat while Wes has Kimberly occupied. Go home, rest, and relax, my friend."

"I've not runaway from anything Kimberly could say to me since I was in kindergarten and I don't intend to start now. Besides, if I do leave she'll just give me more grief later and bring Aisha, Kat, and Tanya in on it too. Plus she'll get Adam, Tommy, Billy, and Zack and Rocky on my case. Best I stop the tirade here. Rocky and Sha have enough on their plate with the new baby. They don't need Kimberly stirring up trouble with our friends and teammates too." Jason replied with a very stubborn tone yet his face held a smile of understanding too. "Oh and thank Wes for trying to run interference; but it won't work for long. Kimberly can be as stubborn as Tommy Oliver sometimes. Maybe that's why the two of them didn't work out in the long run. One couldn't out stubborn the other."

Eric laughed heartily and Jason was mesmerized by the way his smile lit up his brooding good looks. _"Damn, if he had smiled like that when I met him I'd have jumped him right then and there. God why can't Andros, Wes, and Kimberly just leave? I want to get to know him and see if there's a chance he's into guys."_

Jason's fascination with the Quantum Ranger wasn't lost on Andros and the Red Astro Ranger smiled to himself as he watched the two men jockey and bandy words without coming out and saying that they were interested in each other. _"You would think that two Red Rangers could cut to the chase and just get together. Jeez, humans are really interesting to watch interacting like this. I'll have to have TJ or Carlos bring Zhane and I back to this place."_ Andros cleared his throat and smiled as Eric and Jason's head popped up to pin him with equal glares of annoyance. His voice was filled with teasing as he spoke to his counterparts. "Kim and Wes are headed back to the table. I thought you should know."

Jason's head spun and he saw Wes escorting Kimberly back to the table and the two were trading smiles and enjoying a laugh together. "What's so funny, Kimmy?" Jason asked smiling as his little sister sat down close to the Red Time Force Ranger and co-leader of the Silver Guardians.

Kimberly smiled at Jason and winked as her laughter-filled teasing voice floated over everyone at the table. "Wes almost choked when Jim and Mark got up and danced together. I thought he was going to swallow his tongue when they kissed."

"Oh, so they finally made the connection semi-official, huh?" Jason asked with an answering happy smile and a wink. "Didn't think they'd ever quit circling and actually get it together."

"Oh they got together rather spectacularly, Jase." Kim replied with a smile of delight at the shocked look on Wes' face. "You weren't here, had to work I think, and they came together for a very steamy dance right in the middle of my set. They were gone in two seconds after the song finished and nobody saw them for like three days. Wow, I had to stop to fan myself before I could finish my set for the night. Think half of the people in here were affected by the vibes those two were tossing off that night."

"Maybe it was a good thing I wasn't here then." Jason said with a wink in Kimberly's direction. "I'd have probably grabbed the first good looking thing I saw and dragged it outta here too."

"Yeah, right!" Kimberly said with a scoff and huff of laughter. "You're so danged cautious about who you get together with that I don't think even Tommy and Billy standing nude in front of you would get a rise out of you at all. Oh wait… dang it they did that on Zack's dare at the Christmas party last year. Crap, it didn't faze you at all did it? Sometimes, for a man that prefers men, you're way too choosey, Jason. How are you ever gonna find the 'one' if ya don't circulate and date, guy?"

Jason looked at the surprised expressions that graced Andros, Wes, and Eric's faces. He sighed and shot a glare at Kim; but his neither voice nor facial expression gave away the fact that he was annoyed as hell at her. "Think for a change, Kim. Seeing Tommy and Billy nude is nothing new to me. Why in the devil would that bother me. I've seen Billy in the buff since first grade and Tommy since he came to Angel Grove. The showers for gym class and at the Command Center didn't exactly allow for modesty. Hell Tommy took more cold showers for the first month after he joined us that I thought he'd wind up with hypothermia. He about swallowed his tongue when you and Tri stripped and just hopped into the showers with us guys. I date, Kim. I just don't see fit to advertise to the world that I'm hooked up with someone. Frankly I'm not comfortable with announcing to god and everyone that I'm with a guy all the time. Look how long it took Jim and Mark to quit trying to make the other jealous and just get together. Why in the fuck would I want to put myself through that type of hell? I don't." Without realizing it, Jason's annoyance and rising anger seeped into his voice as he spoke.

Eric cleared his throat and shot a look at Wes that spoke volumes to his partner. "I can understand that you like keeping your relationships private, Jason." Eric's voice was quiet and soothing to Jason's quickly fraying nerves with Kimberly crass comments about his preferences and lack of companionship. "I'm a private person too; much to the chagrin of my partner in the Guardians. He likes to flaunt his dates all over town where I prefer a quiet evening in. Maybe we should get together sometime and compare notes?"

Wes grabbed Kimberly's hand and practically hauled her, bodily, to the dance floor. "Let's go dance again, Kim. I love this song!" Wes blabbered as he pulled her from her chair and rushed to the back of the dance floor. Once there he took her into his arms and swayed to the music as they spun and each took turns watching the table they'd just left. "Sorry, but I think Eric was ready to start blasting things, Kimberly. Oh, Eric prefers men too and I have no problem with him hooking up with someone like Jason. Just don't match-make. They'll find their own way without interference. Eric is a lot more private than Jason seems to be. Make a good match if they'd quit feeling each other out with words and just get on with the courting." Kim giggled and they both gave up any pretense of dancing and just stood side-by-side watching the table.

Back at the table Andros was smiling from ear to ear as he excused himself and joined Wes and Kimberly lounging against the wall. "I think I'll go and cut in and dance some with Kimberly before Wes monopolizes the best looking gal in here tonight. Excuse me, guys." Andros quickly rose and walked to where Wes and Kim were standing. "Didn't think those two would ever quit hiding their attraction and just start flirting; for Red Rangers they're both a little slow aren't they?"

Kimberly squealed with laughter as Wes attempted to keep his own merriment over Andros' words in check. He sputtered with laughter, as he spoke first, "They're… not… slow… when… it's… needed… Andros"

Eric and Jason were both oblivious to the amusement they were providing to their companions. They both rose together and walked out the door without looking back at the three still laughing people on the dance floor.

"Well, that's find howdy-do." Kimberly said with a smirk as she, Wes, and Andros returned to the table together. "He's my ride home! Now what do I do?"

"I'll drive you home, Kimberly." Wes said seriously. "I have to take Andros back to the NASADA base anyway and Angel Grove isn't that much out of the way. You'll have to give me directions, but I think I can see you home safely." Wes' voice changes to a thoughtful tone as he continues. "Well, that is provided my partner and co-leader didn't take the SUV; if he did we're all three stuck out here until I can call one of the Guardians on duty and have him drive down here to pick us all up."

The three immediately stood up and walked out the door; Wes sighing in relief when the large black SUV was still parked in the lot. Kimberly looked around and then smiled as she saw that Jason's motorcycle was gone from the lot. "Looks like they took Jason's bike, Wes." She said with a smile.

Andros looked around and then frowned slightly as he turned to Wes. "Is your vehicle supposed to be moving when it's empty?" Andros asked in confusion.

Wes and Kimberly's heads both snapped around and Kimberly giggled even as Wes seemed to explode in anger. He stalked over to the SUV and jerked open the back passenger door. "Damn it, Eric! We just had the interior cleaned out!" He was reaching in for a body when a large very annoyed pair of raccoons darted past him with screeches of anger. "What the FUCK?!?!" Wes yelled in an angry surprised shout as the animals flew past him; one of them narrowly missing landing right into his arms. Wes jumped away from the car and then growled as he heard the distinctive sound of Eric's laughter coming from behind a stand of concealing trees. "ERIC!" Wes roared in anger and was answered with dual peals of male merriment coming from behind the trees. Jason and Eric walked out from behind the stand with Jason pushing his bike along beside him.

"Sorry, Wes." Jason said between bouts of near hysterical laughter. "Couldn't resist and after the day we had today. Needed that stress relief, badly." He turned to look down into Kimberly's smiling face. "Did you think I'd forget that I drive you home every night you play out here, Kimmy?" Wes stopped and then dissolved into laughter right along with Jason and Eric. Kimberly was still smiling and giggling too. Andros looked on in confusion, but just stayed away from the seemingly laughter afflicted humans he was with.

"Come on, Andros." Eric called as he opened the driver's door and jumped lithely inside. "Grab the front seat and we'll stick Wes with the mess those raccoons made of Jason's sandwich. Actually they didn't make a mess, Wes. Jason lured them in with it and then didn't leave it with them. They'll find it where we were watching over by the trees later on after they've calmed down some. You don't think I'd let YOU find me making out in the backseat of the SUV do you? I've got a reputation to uphold, buddy."

"I'm going to catch you, one day, Eric Myers." Wes said still laughing as he jumped into the backseat and smiled brightly. "Thanks for giving me your phone number, Kimberly. I will be calling you for a date. Just have to arrange for my next day off with my partner here." Wes smacked the back of Eric's head lightly and both men laughed as Andros climbed warily into the huge black SUV with them.

"Don't worry, Andros." Jason said with a smile. "They're both harmless, well harmless to fellow rangers anyway. Monsters and Zords, that's a different story. Take care guys and drive safe!" Jason waved one handed as he was still holding his motorcycle up with his other hand. He turned after the black vehicle had left the parking lot. "Ready to head home, Kim?"

Kim was still staring after the quickly disappearing SUV and Jason just smiled as he touched her on the shoulder and asked again, "Ready to head home, Kimmy?"

Kim startled slightly and then smiled at Jason. "Sure, Jase. Where's my helmet?"

Jason chuckled and then just nodded toward his right saddlebag. "In it's usual place, girlfriend. Come on lets get you back home so you can dream of nice Red Rangers taking you on a dream date."

Kim laughed at Jason's teasing tone even as she was removing and donning the extra helmet Jason always kept in his saddlebag. Jason tossed his right leg over the massive Harley and started the engine. Kimberly jumped on behind him and grabbed onto his waist as he engaged the clutch, downshifted into first gear, and then eased out on the clutch as he twisted the throttle and they moved quickly out of the parking lot and onto the highway that would lead them back to their homes in Angel Grove.

XXXXX End Chapter 1 XXXXX

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this installment of the tale. Enjoy and let me know how you liked it if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Laid Plans

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter Two – Best Laid Plans 

Six months later, Jason was roaring down the interstate headed toward Silver Hills. He'd managed to arrange a three-day weekend into his schedule at work and he wanted to see Eric for more than eight hours and then jump back on his Harley and fly back to Angel Grove so he could go to work. Eric's schedule had been even more hectic than his and the two had worked long and hard to get this much need break for them see if there was a relationship to pursue growing between them.

Arriving in Silver Hills, Jason quickly made his way to one of the more upscale hotels in the town. He checked in, showered, and was getting dressed when his cell phone rang. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand with a muttered, "damn it", and answered with a calmer tone than he'd just cussed with. "Jason here."

"Jase, it's Rocky, HELP!" Rocky cried into the phone and Jason could hear both Aisha and the new baby crying at, nearly, the top of their lungs.

"Calm down, Rocky. What's going on?" Jason asked in a very annoyed tone that was totally lost on the slightly panicked second Red Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger.

"Trini Anne has colic. Aisha walked the floor with her all night and now she's exhausted, needs sleep, and I've got to work in an hour. Can you come over and stay with them while I go earn our bacon, Jase, please I'm begging here." Rocky replied with a very harried, tired, and exasperated tone.

Jason could see Rocky running his hands through his hair in desperation he sighed deeply and then said the only thing he could. "Rocky, I'm in Silver Hills and it will take me six hours to get back home. Get out the vacuum cleaner and run it while holding the baby. My mom swore that was the only thing that would get me to calm down when I had colic. If that doesn't work then call my mom, Trini, or Kat. They should know what to do after that. I'd help if I could, buddy, but I'm so far away that I can't. I'd be there in two seconds if we still had teleporting capabilities and you know it. I'm sorry, man, but I'm just not available to get there, bro."

"Sorry, Jase." Rocky said with a bit of chagrin as he heard the annoyance in Jason's voice. "I didn't know that you were going out of town this weekend, guy. I'll try the vacuum cleaner trick, again, and see if it will work for her. We're both going a little crazy over here. Catch ya on Tuesday at the dojo for your class. Bye Jase."

Jason sighed tiredly, closed his cell phone, and dropped it onto the bed as he returned to getting dressed when his phone went off again. "FUCK!" He said as he snatched up the phone, opened it, and then snapped angrily; "This had better be life or death or you're going to get cussed out!"

"Well that's a fine greeting, Jason." Eric's dry and slightly taken aback tone came from the earpiece. "What's got you so pissed off and ready to kill someone?"

Jason calmed down immediately and his tone was only exasperated when he replied, "Rocky just called wanting me to do babysitting duty for a colicky baby and a former yellow ranger that's sleep deprived because the baby has the colic. I thought it was him calling back, Eric; I'm sorry."

Eric smiled and then sobered immediately as he asked, "You're not still down in Angel Grove are you?"

"Nope, I'm at the Silver Hills Lodge, Eric; room 120. I just got out of the shower and was trying to get dressed when Rocky called wanting bailed out of a house full of crying women." Jason smiled as he answered the Time Force Quantum Ranger and the co-leader of the Silver Guardians. "Was going to buzz you after I'd gotten dressed to see what time you were cutting yourself loose for the weekend."

"Well, that's why I called." Eric sighed into the phone. "It seems my esteemed partner and former friend, right now I'd kill him if I could get my hands on him, just upped and took off for Angel Grove for the next three days. I'm stuck here until at least ten tonight and then I've got an early training session for the new recruits at seven the next morning. It's not going to be much of a weekend together, Jason. Maybe you should just head back home and we'll try again soon."

"Not a chance, Eric Myers." Jason said with a frown on his face and it reflected in his voice. "Dinner, with me, at eleven o'clock. I'll come by and get the keys and directions to your place in about half an hour. After dinner, I'll come back to hotel and then we can get together and do something tomorrow night, if you want. I didn't come six hours, one way, to turn around and go home after only being here less than an hour. Eric, I really want to get to know you and see if there's a chance in hell that we can be more than friends. I'm tired, cranky, and I've put in a twelve-hour day on the docks and then jumped on the bike to head here. I would just like one full day in your company for a chance instead of a measly hour or two then one or the other of us has to leave to get back home for the next day. Come on, don't back out on this now. All I want is dinner tonight and we'll see from there. Please?"

"Come by and I'll have the keys and directions to my house at the gate for you Jason," Eric said with a tired yet somewhat happy tone. "I can't guarantee that I won't come in the door, hit the couch, and not move until the alarm goes off at five, but cook dinner for us if you want."

"Half and hour, Eric." Jason said with a surprised and pleased tone of voice. "I can get what I need from the store on the way to your place after I get the keys and the directions. If you come in and crash on the couch then you'll at least have a great lunch to take with you for tomorrow. I'll see you when you get home from work."

"All right, Jason." Eric said with a slight smile in his voice. "The keys and directions will be at the gate in ten minutes. Just show them your ID and they'll give you the envelope. I've gotta go and take care of everything Wes left behind when he snuck off. God, if I could put my hands on him right now; I'd tear him apart."

"I know the feeling, Eric." Jason replied with a frown. "Part of the half hour time frame is because I'm calling a certain friend of mine and giving her a piece of my mind about her talking him into cutting out on you. Then I'm going to chew his butt out after I get back to the hotel tonight."

"Leave it, Jase, please?" Eric almost begged, which surprised Jason because he'd never heard that from Eric. "If my suspicions are correct, neither of them will appreciate you calling and chewing them out in the middle of a marriage proposal. I think Wes is going to pop the question to her and I wish him all the luck in the world. I want a relationship with you, Jason Scott. Make no mistake about that. We're just going to have to work on it a little harder than some others because of the distance between us. We'll get there, Jase. I don't know how, but we will get there."

"That's the best thing I've heard in a long time, Eric Myers." Jason replied with a huge smile on his face that conveyed over the phone to Eric. "I want a relationship with you too; we'll find someway to make this work. Even if it means I quit my job and move closer to you. I'm tired of looking for companionship and having to hide a huge part of my life from anyone I find to date. With you I don't have to hide anything because you've been there and done it too. Hell, you looking for any new recruits? I could always join the Silver Guardians and work for you and Wes. Would solve most of our commuting problems right there."

"Recruiting, always." Eric replied seriously. "Sometimes I think most of the recruits we get are just joining up to get the uniform to attract the women. I'll bring home the folder we give out to all of those that come in looking to sign up. You look it over and see if being a Silver Guardian is what you want. I would be your boss and I won't show favorites just cause we're dating, Jason. It doesn't work that way with me or with Wes when it comes to the Guardians."

"Wouldn't want favoritism, Eric." Jason answered truthfully. "I'd expect to do the grunt work just like any other new recruit has to do. I've been on the bottom of heap before, Eric, and I can do it again. I worked my way up when I started on the docks and would expect to do the same if I pass muster for the Guardians."

"Just think long and hard on this, Jason." Eric said with a small grin on his face. "I'll send the packet to the gate with the directions and the spare house key. Just stop by and pick it all up at the front gate to Collins Industries."

"I remember how to get to where you work, Eric." Jason said with a smile and a little teasing in his voice. "Unlike Wes, I do have a good sense of direction. I still can't believe he got you guys lost on the way back from NASADA that day." Jason chuckled and then looked at his watch. "Shit, okay going to finish tossing on my clothes then I'm outta here, Eric. See you when you get out of there tonight."

Jason hung up the cell without giving Eric a chance to say goodbye and he quickly pulled his red t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his black jeans. He put on his belt, clipped the cell phone into its holder, and tucked his wallet into his right hip pocket. Grabbing the key to his hotel room, his jacket, and his helmet, Jason made his way down to the parking lot and quickly got onto his soft-tail black Harley. He started the cycle and then after securing his helmet he rode from the parking lot and arrived at the gate to Collins Industries with two minutes to spare before the half an hour he'd told Eric expired.

Jason dismounted from the motorcycle, leaving it running, and removed his helmet. He set the helmet on the seat and then pulled his wallet from his pocket and walked over to the small guard shack that was by the front gate. "I'm Jason Scott." Jason said to the very bored young man in the booth. "Commander Myers was going to leave a packet here for me to pick up."

The bored guard looked at Jason, smiled and then handed over a large manila envelope with his name written on it in Eric's very distinctive handwriting. "I don't need to see your ID, Mr. Scott. I've seen you here before with Commanders Collins and Myers." The guard said with a smile. "Commander Myers asked me to tell you that he said he might be able to make your meeting earlier than you'd discussed on the phone."

"Thanks," Jason said replacing his wallet in his pocket and taking the directions to Eric's house from the envelope. "Please tell Commander Myers that an earlier meeting would be great."

"I will pass that along, sir." The young guard told him and then smiled as Jason quickly slammed his helmet onto his head and roared off on the bike. The guard picked up the phone and touched the button that would connect him with the Commander's office. "Your message and the package was just delivered and picked up, Commander Myers, sir."

"Thank you, Corporal Anders." Eric replied with a business like tone that belied the smile that filled his face. "And thank you for offering to take half of the workload too, Corporal. I'm sure that you can handle the beginning training class tomorrow morning, but if you have any problems call me. It's what I'm here for."

"I appreciate the chance you're giving me, Commander." Corporal Anders replied with a serious expression on his face. "I'll do my best not to have to disturb you on your day off, sir. Have fun and enjoy your time off. I'm sure that Commander Collins just forgot that it was your weekend off, sir."

"That's all Corporal." Eric said breaking the connection and smiling slightly as he returned to filling out all the paperwork he could before he left for the night.

While Eric was conversing with Corporal Anders and finishing up his paperwork, Jason had found the nearest grocery store and was filling his shopping cart with everything he needed to prepare his and Eric's dinner that night. _"Hmm, lets see here. Romaine hearts, arugula, and leaf lettuce topped with some hothouse tomatoes, cucumber, radishes, soy nuts, sunflower seeds, and some shaved almonds for the salads. Grab a package of boneless chicken breasts, some fresh green beans, a couple of cloves of garlic, some fresh thyme, basil, sage, and rosemary. Some olive oil, just in case Eric doesn't have any, breadcrumbs, and half-dozen eggs. A box of organic chicken broth, and some baby potatoes should round out the meal. Oops, almost forgot the butter and parsley for the potatoes. Hmm, also need a couple of lemons for the sauce for the chicken. There, that should do it."_ Jason shopped the whole store and then made his way to the check out. He grabbed, on impulse, two bottles of Turning Leaf Chardonnay as he passed the beer and wine section.

Jason paid for the groceries and then spent a few moments repacking the bags so they'd fit into his saddlebags without crushing anything. He took out the directions and double-checked to be sure he had them memorized correctly before he again put his helmet on and started his bike up. He eased into the light early evening traffic of a Silver Hills Friday night and made it to Eric's home with time to spare on his deadline for having a nice dinner ready for both of them.

XXXXX End of Chapter XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter Three – New Life 

Six months after their dinner date, Jason was looking around his apartment as the moving company he'd hired was packing up the contents of his home and putting them into the large truck that was parked outside. _"Well, starting on Monday, I'm the low man on the totem pole again. I'm sure that my relationship with Eric is worth this move, but I'm not sure how the others will take this. Billy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, and even Kimberly have been giving me hassles since I announced I was moving away from Angel Grove, my job, them, and everything I've ever known to start a new job in a place where I only know two people. Silver Hills isn't the back of beyond, but to them it's like I'm moving to another continent."_ Jason sighed as his thoughts chased around and he was slightly stunned when all of his friends and former teammates, including Justin, showed up just as the last box was loaded and the moving man closed and locked the back of the truck.

"We're all set, sir." The mover said with a smile as he jumped into the passenger side of large moving truck. "We've got the address, the keys, and by the time you arrive in Silver Hills, you're new home will be there waiting for you. Have a safe journey when you head out tomorrow, Jason. Your stuff will be safe, sound, and ready for you when you get there."

"Thanks, Frank." Jason replied as he looked at the scowls on all the faces standing outside, in the parking lot of his apartment complex, comprised of his extended family of Power Ranger teammates and life-long friends. "You and Damien have a safe trip and don't break anything. You two were a surprise when I opened the door this morning. You were both a couple of klutzes back in high school. Guess we all grow up and move on, huh?"

"Jason, we want a word with you." Billy said stepping forward from the group of frowning people before the mover could answer Jason. "Just give us one good reason why you're moving away, bro. One reason why you're throwing away seven years of seniority at the docks and starting an entirely new career six hours away from the only home you've ever known."

"Billy, this is a great move for me, bro." Jason said with a sigh of resignation. "Yeah, I'm leaving a job I've had for the last seven years, but this is a move up for me. I wish all of you would understand that I want to, need to, do this. You all know that I've been looking for something better than shoving freight around on the docks for twelve hours a day, six to seven days a week without a break. Joining the Guardians isn't going to be a picnic for the first few years, but at least it's better pay and better hours. This is something I want to do for me; just for me."

"Jason," Kat said with a frown and a very disappointed tone of voice. "You've never shown any kind of inclination toward joining the police force and from what I've researched on the Silver Guardians they're nothing more than a glorified private police force for Collins Industries. Yes, they work with the Silver Hills Police Department all the time, but you've always told us you never wanted to become a cop and follow in your dad's footsteps. Why now, seven years after you had a chance to join the force here in Angel Grove?"

"Because the Silver Guardians are more than just cops, Kat." Jason said quietly and calmly while inwardly he was seething with anger at everyone but the movers that had just pulled away in the truck with a jaunty wave in his direction. "They're the ones that test all the new armaments for the various police forces around the country. They're also on the cutting edge of development for these same weapons. Joining the Silver Guardians gives me a chance to move up in the world, while also cutting down on the amount of hours I'm working day in and day out. Silver Hills is NOT the back of the beyond for Christ's sake. All of you have been acting like I'm moving to another fucking country and not just six hours away. I'll have a regular schedule and can actually take the time to do more things with everyone than I can now with the bullshit I deal with down at the docks. All of you know Wes, shit he's engaged to Kimberly, so I know you all know him very well. He's also a fellow alumnus of our extra-curricular club from high school. Look I know you all think this very abrupt and that I won't have anyone there to be friends with, but I've got 2 friends there already. Wes and his partner Eric are our friends and I'm sure I'll make more. Mr. Diamond, from the union here on the docks, has already told me that if things don't work out for me that I can come back and pick up with all my seniority intact; so I'm not really giving up anything. I've got six months before I lose everything down at the docks. Give me those six months to decide if this is what I want to do without pestering the shit out of me to move back home. Yes, I'm really going to miss all of you, but you didn't give Tommy this much hassle about leaving to pursue his paleontology degree. Why are all of you so against me doing this? It's not like I've got anything to tie me to Angel Grove since dad retired and he and mom moved to Vegas, of all places. Yes, I have all of you, my extended family, here…" Jason trails off and tosses his leg over his bike and looks at all of them with an expression that's a combination of exasperation, sadness, and some anger. "I'm going and that's final. Take it or leave it, guys. Everything I own just pulled out of the parking lot and I'm following. Either wish me good luck and a great trip to Silver Hills or stay quiet and be mad at me for however long it takes. I don't truly care right now. I was going to stay and hopefully hook up with Tommy at the Juice Bar, but I'm not staying. I sent him my new address and e-mail information this morning. Just like I did for all of you too. Good bye, keep in touch, and DON'T call to bitch about me doing what I want for MY LIFE!"

Jason slammed his helmet onto his head and started his bike. He carefully pulled it from the parking space he'd used for the last seven years and then roared out without looking back at the stunned faces of everyone he left standing behind in the parking lot. He didn't truly calm down until he reached the sign that said, Silver Hills Next Exit. He took the off ramp from the freeway slowing down to surface street speeds and made his way toward Eric's house. He checked his watch, when he got stopped for a light, and smiled as he took off when the light changed. _"I made good time today. Five hours and that's the last time that long ride has to be made, ever. I thought long and hard about joining the Guardians, simply because Kat is right, they are mostly a glorified police force, but Eric is here and I'm going to make this work. Kimberly was right over a year ago. I have to quit running from everyone and find someone to settle down with. I don't know if Eric is THE ONE, but now I've got all the time in the world to find out. The greatest thing about being in Silver Hills is that I don't have to be so damned cautious that the others will find out I prefer men and I don't have to hide the fact that I'm on a date if I accidentally run into one of them. That's the ONE secret that Kimberly has actually kept. Thankfully."_

Jason's musings kept him from being angry with his friends, as he pulled into the driveway of the house that Eric Myers owned. He pulled the motorcycle carefully around the large black SUV that Eric drove as one of the Commanders of the Silver Guardians and parked in front of it. "Well, home sweet home, for a tonight anyway. Then my stuff will be here and my apartment is ready. All I have to do is unpack the clothes. Hope Eric isn't ticked that I left a day early and will loan me the couch for the night. I should have stopped and called him, but I was really too pissed to do it." Jason mumbled to himself as he killed the engine, dismounted, pulled the bike up onto the body stand, and removed his helmet. "Here goes nothing." He said quietly as he walked up to the front door and knocked.

Eric was relaxing on the couch watching TV and nursing a beer when he heard the knock at the door. "Coming!" He grumbled as he rose from the semi-reclining position and padded to the door barefooted and wearing nothing but a pair of red shorts. He opened the door and smiled as he saw Jason standing there looking a little on the sheepish side. "Jason?" Eric questioned as he opened the door and let his current boyfriend into the house. "I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow cause you wanted a chance to see Tommy?"

"Um, can I crash on the couch tonight, Eric, please?" Jason asked quietly as he came into the room. They'd been dating for six months, but both of them wanted to be sure about their relationship before jumping into bed together. They'd only shared a bed one time and that was because both of them were so tired that they'd fallen asleep watching TV on the couch together. "I was going to wait for Tommy until I got ambushed by everyone else as the moving truck was just finished loading today. I got so pissed off that I think I told them off; nicely I hope, jumped on the bike and tore down the freeway. I didn't really calm down until I saw the sign that said Silver Hills was the next exit. That's when I realized that I have no place to sleep. My apartment won't have any furniture there until tomorrow." Jason sort of ran down and then swallowed very audibly as he took in Eric's ripped abs and the very broad expanse of Eric's bare chest coupled with the very large amount of bare leg the rather skimpy sweat-shorts revealed and also seemed to frame the impressive looking hard-on Eric was sporting to perfection.

Eric smiled a smile that was pure seduction as he slid his hand into Jason's thick hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Are you sure that the couch is where you want to sleep tonight, Jason?" Eric asked with a deep sultry and smoky growl to his voice as both men drew air into their lungs after the kiss they'd exchanged had heated their blood and libidos to the boiling point. "I have a very large king sized bed in the bedroom and I want nothing more than to see you in the middle of that bed waiting for me, nude, hot, hard, and willing."

"I…" Jason started and then stopped as he saw the passion, for him alone, that was smoldering in Eric's dark eyes. "It's been a long time since I've been with anyone, Eric. I need to be shown that one person on this Earth is happy that I've moved away from everyone to someplace where I'm hoping I won't crash and burn as spectacularly as Serpenterra was destroyed. I want you, so badly it hurts sometimes, but right now I think I just need to be held." Jason's voice was just as passion roughened as Eric's was, but underneath the passion was a need to be reassured that he'd done the right thing.

"Come here, love." Eric said with a sigh. He pulled the unresisting Jason into his arms, shoved the door closed with his foot, and led Jason to the couch. "Just sit with me and let me hold you for now, then, love. Rough send off from everyone down in Angel Grove, huh?"

"You have no idea, love." Jason sighed as he sank into Eric's arms and was just held close in a loving embrace. "Every single one of the them showed up, except for Tommy and including Justin, to bitch at me about why I was leaving seven years behind and walking away. I don't really think it was the change in jobs that has them so worked up, but the fact that me, of all people, moved away from the town I grew up in and vowed never to leave. So me packing up and moving to Silver Hills has come as a huge shock to everyone that knew me well. Including Ernie, Lieutenant Stone, Bulk, and Skull. All of them have asked me time and again over the last three months, since my application to join the Silver Guardians was accepted, if this is truly what I wanted to do. This morning was just the straw that broke the camel's back. You know how much I agonized over this decision, Eric, my love. I just wanted to be happy today and it was ruined by an inquisition." Jason's anger started coming back and he was tensing up badly in Eric's arms.

Eric started massaging Jason's neck and shoulders as he tensed up, a massage designed to relax and comfort rather than seduce, as he wanted to do. "I'm sorry your day was ruined by a bunch of people that are supposed to be your friends, Jase." Eric said softly and calmly even as he smiled as Jason started relaxing with the massage. "You should have just told them the truth that you're moving here to be closer to me and the Guardians are the only place in town that's hiring for anything close to decent wages. One thing Mr. Collins is not is cheap with our wages and benefits packages; which is a good thing considering you're taking a large cut in pay, as it is to join the ranks. I'm truly honored that you'd move away from everything you've known just for me, Jason. It humbles me to think that someone would do that to be close to me. I'm not the easiest person to get to know or to get along with, just ask Wes. We've had a very antagonistic relationship, friendship, from the start. It wasn't until after going a little power mad and having Wes, Trip, Lucas, Katie, and Jen save me from going completely insane that I even loosened up enough to quit trying to always outdo him at everything. Just to show him that coming from nothing didn't mean I was less of a person than he was coming from his rich background. I've had a huge chip on my shoulder for years, love. Something I'm not proud of, by the way."

"I'm a private person, Eric." Jason said with a sigh as he turned slightly and slid down to where he could rest his head on Eric's shoulder. "They didn't need to know that I'm considering a long term commitment to anyone. All they needed to know was that I'd found a new job and was moving to Silver Hills because that's where the job was. Like I said the night we first met, love, I don't parade my dates all over town and I, truly, do prefer to keep everything low key. One thing is that the only person that knows I prefer men, that's left in Angel Grove anyway, is Kimberly and for once; that's one secret she's kept above all others."

"I'm just as private, Jason." Eric sighed and held Jason close as he felt the tension ease out of the larger man's frame as Jason finally relaxed fully. "The only reason that anyone in the Silver Guardians knows that I'm gay is because I told everyone just after we'd captured and defeated Ransik. I didn't want problems and normally I don't date anyone from work, but for you I'm breaking my own rule; something I don't do lightly, love. I think, no I know, that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's crept up on me slowly over the last year, but the last time you had to leave to go home; I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay forever and that's when I knew you were the one for me. I'm not telling you this to force you into anything you're not ready for, love. I just wanted you to know that for me, you're all there is from now on."

The tenderness and truthfulness of Eric's words caused Jason's breathing to hitch slightly as his eyes misted and he hugged the man he was being held by tenderly and lovingly. "You're all I want too, Eric Myers. Today will always be worth all the hassles in the world to me because today is the day I was told that the one man in my life that has come to mean everything to me returns my feelings. I love you, Eric, and you're all there is for me from now on too. No one but you, love, ever."

Jason raised his head and gave Eric a gentle kiss that turned quickly, for both men, into something deeper. It turned into a passion filled explosion of mutual desire, exploration, and need. It didn't take long, for Jason and Eric worked together, before Jason's muscular frame was clad in only his tight red satin bikini underwear that he'd put on that morning under his black jeans. His well endowed manhood was already peeking from the top of the skimpy thong style underpants and weeping lightly before Eric and he broke apart and with a shared heated look between them, they joined hands and Eric quickly pulled Jason down the short hallway that led to his bedroom and the California king sized bed that held a very prominent place in the room. The black and gold geometric patterned satin comforter was already turned down to reveal crimson red, nearly blood red, silk sheets. The way the bed was positioned in the room, it faced the French style doors that led out into Eric's very private backyard. The Zen styled rock and sand garden along with the accompanying fountain was the foreground that graced the view. In the background were the large bamboo, dwarf palm, and banana trees that screened the whole yard from the view of any of Eric's neighbors. The pool glistened in the dying rays of the sun and both men never even noticed the chirping of the exotic birds that were caged just outside the backdoor and screened from the elements by an awning that extended from the roof.

Eric pulled the comforter to the foot of the bed and watched as Jason climbed in and rolled onto his back in the middle of the bed. "Love you, Eric." Jason said breathlessly and with such tenderness and passion that Eric's heart skipped a few beats before it went back to beating at the already accelerated pace that had come into being from the heated kisses and caresses the two had shared in the living room. Eric crawled up the bed like a huge predatory cat stalking its prey as he stretched his own muscular form out over Jason's.

"God, Jason, you are so gorgeous and I love you, too." Eric breathed just as he claimed Jason's mouth for another heated exchange of kisses and caresses to the nearly nude man beneath him.

Jason's hands weren't idle either and soon the two were, slightly playfully and slightly seriously, tussling around the large bed for dominance. Eric won, but only because Jason gave in, as the two were very evenly matched in both skill and power. Eric smiled down into Jason's eyes as he triumphantly slid Jason's red satin underwear from his body and his eyes feasted on Jason's nude form for the first time. He slid his hand from Jason's shoulder to his chest, taking his time to play with both small nipples that were already budded and demanding attention. He followed his hand with his mouth and smiled slightly when Jason moaned as he licked at his right nipple while gently tugging on the left one between two fingers.

Eric played with Jason's chest for a long time and didn't move lower until Jason gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his nipples were so sensitized by Eric's foreplay that further stimulation was just at the edge of pain instead of pleasure. "Please, love, please." Jason begged between gasps as the waves of pleasure crashed over him taking him higher and higher onto the shores of sexual bliss.

"Oh, I'm going to make love to you, Jason Scott." Eric said with such a sultry passionate tone that Jason was shocked anyone's voice could sound like that. "But first I'm going to worship every inch of your body until you're nothing but a quivering mass of sensation and then, only then, will I slide myself into you and show you just how much more sensation and pleasure I can give. We're going to crash and burn together tonight, my love, lover, my everything."

Eric suited his words to actions and returned to Jason's chest with his mouth, staying away from the hyper-sensitized nipples and making his way, gradually and slowly, lower to where Jason's erection was jumping with every beat of his heart. Eric smiled and then licked his lips, before moving back up and kissing Jason so deeply that both men had to pull apart or faint from lack of oxygen and the mounting sexual and sensual tension that was rising between them like the dawning of the sun. It burned and shone like a beacon in the night and when Eric finally did enter his lover's body it was with twin cries of joy that they joined together so intimately.

Jason wasn't idle as Eric drove his body to heights of passion he'd never know. He touched, kissed, licked, nibbled, and sucked on every part of the man that was driving him wild that he could. Jason strove to drive Eric just as wild with passion as he was being driven and he succeeded in his quest to match Eric's seemingly devilish desire to mark him, not with hickies, love bites, or anything that would show outwardly to the world, but to take him to such heights that he'd never look to or at anyone else and think of anything but the pleasure making love with Eric could bring. Jason was so tense with his need for release and so relaxed that he didn't know that Eric was carefully, gently, and lovingly preparing him to be taken until he felt the large blunt head of Eric's generously endowed manhood breaching the ring of muscle to the most intimate opening on his body. "Ahh, love, so good; feels so good. Yes, yes, need you in me, Eric. Will always need and welcome you!"

Eric gritted his teeth at Jason's impassioned words and reigned in the desire to slam his body into Jason's so fast and so far that his own drawn tight balls would slap violently against Jason's ass cheeks. He slowly and as gently as possible slid into Jason until he was buried inside his lover's s body as far as he could go. He stayed still; allowing Jason's body to adjust to the foreign invader, even as Jason's mewls of desire for more crested over him. Eric, still staying in tight control slowly eased out and then in as he flexed his quadriceps and gluteus maximus muscles. "Can't keep control much longer, Jase." Eric panted, even as his body broke out in a heated sweat with the restrain he was forcing on himself. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Let go, love." Jason begged as he slid his legs from Eric's shoulder and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him even deeper back into his body. "Just love me; everything else doesn't matter, love. Just take us both so high we never come down."

Jason's words drove all semblance of control completely out of Eric's mind and both men cried out as one as Eric pulled almost all the way out of Jason's body and slammed back in with all the force he could muster. The long drawn out foreplay took its toll on both of them and within a few thrusts Jason was screaming with the explosive orgasm that rocked his body and within seconds of Jason's first orgasmic spasm, Eric's voice joined his as Jason's body contracted around Eric's and the two climbed the heights of lovemaking so high that both of them passed out for over ten minutes.

Eric was the first to stir as he felt his now flaccid penis slide from Jason's body. Both men groaned and it seemed, to Eric, that he felt lost without that connection to Jason. He gathered his lover into his arms and turned them on their sides facing each other. He kissed Jason gently and very tenderly on the lips. A kiss that conveyed everything his heart and mind were feeling toward the man he held. Jason responded with a kiss just as sweet, tender, and loving. Both of them sighed when the kiss ended.

Eric pulled the sheet and comforter up over both of them and turned back into Jason's arms. "Sleep, love." Eric and Jason said together and then smiled tiredly at each other. Their smiles turned into yawns and both slid into the oblivion of sleep still wrapped in a sensual haze of pleasure.

XXXXX End of Chapter XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 New Job Hassles

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter Four – New Job Hassles 

Eight months later, Jason was on duty at the guard station, just outside the entrance to the portions of the Collins Industries complex that the Silver Guardians called home base, when he spotted a very familiar caravan of cars led by Wes's black SUV approaching. Jason went to raise the small gate and then stopped when he saw it wasn't Wes driving the lead vehicle. "Shack to base." Jason said with some trepidation as he trigged the switch on his belt that would activate the microphone on his headset.

"Base here, shack; go ahead." Eric's calm voice answered and Jason relaxed slightly without realizing it.

"Base, caravan approaching; but Leader One isn't, I repeat, IS NOT, driving lead vehicle. Alerting base and shutting gates as in the standing orders, sir." Jason replied even as he did just as he said he was doing. He pushed the close button the large remote controlled gates and watched as the large chain-link gates shut and automatically electrified the entire fence line around the complex. "Main gates are closed, sir. Fence is hot and all lights are green across my board. Permission to approach, sir?"

"Negative, shack!" Eric almost spit out in panic and then he reigned in his emotions. "Wait for backup, Jason. Carson's team is on its way. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT approach the caravan without backup in place, private."

"Understood and holding for backup, Leader Two." Jason said as he unclipped the safety strap on his sidearm and waited for Carson Dale's team to reach his position. He looked up and blanched slightly then trigged the mic again. "Lead vehicle isn't slowing, Commander. Weapons free, sir?"

"Weapons are free, I repeat, weapons are free." Eric said with a clipped tone as he started for the gate himself. "If any of the vehicles try to storm the gates, you have permission to open fire to disable the vehicles and any passengers that emerge."

"Come on, Carson, get your team here, man. I don't like this at all." Jason said under his breath not realizing that his microphone was still live.

"On our way, shack." Carson said with a clipped and out of breath tone. "We were at the back perimeter and are double timing to your position, Jason. Stay calm and do what you do the best, man. Take stock and report. Don't go jumping in without back up. Commander Myers is enroute to your position. ETA for my team is two minutes, Leader Two's ETA is one minute. Hold tight, Jase. Might just be Wes running an unplanned exercise, but you're doing everything by the book. Don't lose it now."

"Thanks Carson," Jason said and then looked up as the large Cadillac Escalade accelerated even faster for the gate and was pointed straight at the building he occupied. "Shit! Carson, Leader Two. Shack is target for lead vehicle. Dropping into the tunnel and securing it. Controls have been switched to back up control inside the fence line. I'll meet you guys on the inside." Jason quickly opened the hatch and dropped down into the cramped tunnel that ran under the electrified fence and up into another guard shack just inside the electrified fence. He secured the hatch behind him, being sure to dog the latches tightly and then jammed them with a bar that was there just for such emergencies. He jogged down the dark tunnel and counted his steps as he went. At ten steps he jumped up and grabbed the rungs of the ladder that led to the inside guardhouse. He pulled himself up hand over hand until he was able to get his feet on the rungs and then quickly scampered up the ladder. When he opened the hatch on the inside he was greeted with an arm clad in Ranger Red jerking him up and out of the building so quickly that he almost went flying into the fence. "SHIT ERIC!" Jason said as he kipped up and then quickly tumbled forward to avoid being fried by the deadly electricity flowing through the fence that was inches from his back. "Watch where you're tossing people, Commander. That was rather a close call."

"Duck and cover, Jase!" Carson cried as he and his team of four joined Eric and Jason behind a large berm of dirt near the fence.

Jason hit the ground just as a hail of bullets whizzed and whined past through the space his body had occupied just seconds before. "FUCK!" Jason said as he hit the ground and rolled to his back. "Everyone okay?"

"Next time stay down when I throw you down, private!" Eric said with such a stern and concerned tone that Jason frowned.

"Yes sir!" Jason snapped back in anger then stopped himself from send back a scathing comment. Jason shimmied forward on his elbows and knees, careful to keep his large frame concealed, as much as possible, behind the berm of dirt. "Okay, lead vehicle and outer guardhouse is toast. They totaled the shack, but the reinforced fence took out the SUV. Don't see any sign of Leader One."

"Confirm observation." One of Carson's team replied from the other side of the roadway. "Lead SUV is not going anywhere. Leader One is not, I repeat, is not in sight. Fence is intact and still live with juice."

"Got it." Eric snapped as he looked at where Jason way lying. "Private Scott, any idea how many attackers?"

"Six, sir." Jason replied without missing a beat. "Two behind the trashed SUV, on in the tree to the left of the fence and it looks like he's going to try jumping the fence from there. One in the tree on the right from the sounds of the fire that Carson's team is taking. Bogies five and six are at the base of the trees on each side and starting to scale them now."

"Good call and nice eyesight, rookie." Carson called from behind him and slapped Jason on the ankle lightly. "I saw the two behind the SUV and the two in the trees, but the other two I couldn't find."

"Private, Scott." Eric said and smiled when Jason just rolled over and looked up at him. "Would you care to show Lieutenant Dale why your eye sight and spotting abilities are so above average?"

"Absolutely, Commander." Jason said with a smile and then shocked Carson when he jumped to his feet and hauled something from the back of his belt that wasn't there seconds ago. "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason cried with a stern and serious voice. Carson watched in gape mouthed shock as Jason morphed into the first Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

"Shit, another RED ranger." Carson said with some laughter in his voice. "I should have known that Eric didn't break his no fraternization rule for just anyone. Figures, I never stood a chance."

"Sorry, Carson." Jason said and set his hand gently on Carson's shoulder. "It was either me move to Silver Hills and join the Guardians or Eric move to Angel Grove. He had the more to loose, so I moved here." Jason looked up at Eric and smiled behind his helmet. "Shall we show these idiots what it means to be a Silver Guardian and Power Ranger, Quantum Ranger?"

"Definitely, Jason!" Eric said with a smile and a very impish tone of voice. "Guardians, we have another Ranger here today. Don't accidentally shoot him; you won't like the outcome if you do. Okay, myself and the other red have the search for Leader One and his traveling companions. Carson, your team and Anderson's team have the job of pegging those guys trying to jump over the fence using the trees and keeping everyone away from the other vehicles. Let's do this Rex!"

"Right behind you, Time Force." Jason answered with a smile.

Eric and Jason easily vaulted the electrified fence and stormed through the hail of bullets that met their surprising charge. Jason took out the two hiding behind the destroyed SUV and then ripped open the back to discover a drugged, bound, and gagged Wes. "I have Leader One, Time Force." Jason said into his communicator as he easily lifted Wes's still form from the back of the very badly damaged truck. He's got a lump the size of a goose egg on the back of his head but nothing else appears to be wrong with him."

"Surprise, surprise, Jase!" Kimberly, Kat, Billy, Justin, Tommy, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and Aisha cried as their morphed forms exploded from seemingly nowhere. Rocky was morphed into his Ninjetti armor while Zack, Billy, and Kimberly were in their Mighty Morphin garb. Tommy, Tanya, Kat, and Adam were morphed into their Zeo armor and Justin was in his Turbo armor.

"Glad you could make the party, guys." Jason said as he gently handed the unconscious Wes to Tommy and Rocky. Take care of him for me guys, I'm going to back up Eric."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, bro." Tommy said as he took Wes from Jason and watched as Kimberly took over the care of the downed Time Force Red Ranger. He smiled under his helmet as he and the others backed up the various Silver Guardian teams in defeating the attackers.

Jason found Eric struggling with a large group of armed men at the back of the caravan where Mr. Collins would have been. He vaulted over two of them and joined Eric in decimating the group just as Tommy and the others joined them. Jason opened the door and looked inside to see a smiling Mr. Collins and his board of directors. "Welcome home gentlemen." Jason said jauntily. "Sorry for the delay, sir, but it seems the front entrance is rather crowded at the moment."

"No problem, Red Ranger." Mr. Collins said with a small smile. "I always knew there were more Power Rangers around, but I never expected for them to show up in Silver Hills. My thanks to you and all the others."

"Not necessary, Mr. Collins." Eric said powering down. "Rangers!" He called out in a sharp and commanding tone. "POWER DOWN!"

Mr. Collins gasped in amazement to see his future daughter-in-law, her friends, and his newest Silver Guardian recruit standing around smiling. "I see that my son is keeping it in the family, so to speak." Mr. Collins said with a smile as he and his top board members exited the car they'd been held in.

"Just slightly, sir." Jason answered with a smile. "Kimberly was the first pink ranger. We all approve or she wouldn't be marrying Wes, sir. We're all family, right down to the newest team over in Blue Bay Harbor. We haven't met them yet, but they are as much a part of the family as anyone that's ever been called to hold the powers."

"Good, then my son and my nearly adopted boy won't be alone in the world." Mr. Collins said as he clasped his hand on Eric's shoulder. "You and Wes make a great leadership team for the Guardians, Eric. I just wish you'd find someone that compliments you like Wes found Kimberly."

"Actually, sir," Eric said with a slight cough. "Wes wouldn't have met Kimberly if it wasn't for Private Scott, here. He introduced them; oh and he's the first sir. The very first Red Ranger of Earth."

"I was the first, Eric, but not the best." Jason said with humility and truth. "The best is whatever team is active and fighting off evil's attempts to take over our world. We all have our active time and we back up the others when needed or called. Once a Ranger; always a Ranger."

"Jason coined that term over eight years ago now." Tommy said joining them at the back of the line of shot up cars and trucks. "I was the first to lose a power and the first to hear it said. It applies today and always."

"Thanks, bro." Jason said and hugged Tommy to him with one arm and then released him. "Mr. Collins, Tommy Oliver, and the first person to hold three colors and four powers. Green, White, Red Zeo and first Red Turbo."

"I think this reunion can wait until we find out how Wes is and get this group of rabble into custody, private." Eric said with a touch of anger in his voice that Mr. Collins, Tommy, nor anyone nearby couldn't help but hear.

Jason snapped to attention with a sharp glance in Eric's direction. "Yes, Sir!" Jason said with such a sharp and biting tone that Tommy winced. "Mr. Collins, gentlemen, if you'll follow me I'll see you into the safety of the compound and then I'll return to help with the clean up detail. Provided that meets with Commander Myers' approval." Jason tone was so frosty, sharp, and biting cold that Tommy winced even further as it seemed that Eric was oblivious to Jason's seething fury.

"Very good, Private Scott; Carry on." Eric said with a bland toneless voice that had Jason flinching so slightly that only Tommy caught it.

Jason escorted the men into the compound, leaving a stunned Tommy standing there glaring at Eric with an angry scowl of disbelief on his face. "That was FUCKING uncalled for, Eric!" Tommy snapped angrily at the now taken aback Quantum Ranger. "He was… I don't know what he was doing, but Mr. Collins didn't seem to mind. You don't know what morphing does to Jason, Eric. You haven't seen the fallout like I have. He's going to be an emotional and physical wreck for the next week, guy. He's very susceptible to the hormone and endorphin changes that happen when we morph. I'm thankful he can even morph again, but I worry about the damage Trey's powers caused in him. Don't let him morph anymore, Eric Myers. Not if you care one wit for keeping in around longer than a year or two. Zordon, Trey, Andros, and Billy all said and still say that Jason shouldn't morph ever again, but he stubbornly won't listen to any of them. He's like my brother, Eric. I don't want to bury him because he's playing hero. That's why all of us were against him coming and joining the Silver Guardians. We knew he wouldn't be able to resist morphing to help you and Wes out if you needed it. Today is a perfect example of just that fact. His body doesn't dump the excess the power creates in our bodies like everyone else. His body hasn't since the damage done when he held Trey's Gold Ranger powers. He's going to need to fight or fuck for the next week. Since fucking is out the question, he doesn't have steady girlfriend and he won't go to a prostitute; then he's going to need to fight and he'll pick them with the biggest meanest dudes he can find. It's going to be a compulsion he can't get rid of, Eric. So either work his ass into the ground every day or he'll be in jail for brawling in the meanest biker bar he can find."

"He won't go looking for a fight, Tommy." Eric said with such a soft and concerned tone that Tommy was brought up short and his anger evaporated instantly at the expression of worry the covered Eric's face. "I'll keep him occupied and if he needs to fight then there are plenty of mean, badass, guys in the ranks that would love nothing more than to go a round or two in the ring with Jason. He'll be fine, Tommy. I promise."

Both men looked up when Kimberly quietly joined them. "Wes will be fine, thank god. Man's head is harder than a chuck of steel. He's asking for you, Eric. He's worried about how Jason handled the attack."

"Tell your fiancé that Jason handled the attack like pro, Kimberly." Eric said with a smile for the petite brunette. "He followed everything by the book. Tell Wes that he would have been very proud of how professional he was today."

"I'll pass along the information, Eric." Kimberly said and then worriedly looked at Tommy. "You told Eric?"

"I did, Kimmy." Tommy answered with a slight smile on his face. "He's Jason's boss now, both him and Wes need to know what consequences could and probably will come about if Jason morphs anymore. Billy said that the last physical Jason consented to, before he moved here, that Jason showed slight indications of strain to his heart, lungs, and that his muscles weren't healing from minor strains like they should. Billy said that Jason could develop muscular dystrophy or multiple sclerosis like symptoms. The power doesn't heal him any more, Kimmy, it's killing him." By the time he finished, Tommy was nearly in tears and Eric was shocked when Kimberly and all the others surrounded Tommy and supported him as he broke down and cried like a little baby.

"What's going on?" Eric asked with concern as Tommy finally quit crying. "Does Jason know that morphing could endanger his life?"

"He knows." Billy said sadly. "He should have returned the morpher back over to Rocky after the moon mission, but he's stubbornly holding onto it because he's here with the Silver Guardians. He will keep it and always morph to assist and be a backup for you and Wesley, Eric. Protecting, serving, giving everything is in his blood. He is the only one in six generations of Scott men that haven't joined the police department right after graduating from high school. Now you know why we were against his joining the Silver Guardians. Not because we didn't want him to leave us, but because at least in Angel Grove he wouldn't have dared morph and reveal his identity. Here he can because no one knows whom he associated with during the time his armor was active and would have been instantly recognized in our hometown as well as having another Red Ranger is a very big draw for the Guardians to branch out and do more."

"He won't morph again, that I will guarantee." Eric said with all the force he could muster. "Rocky will go home with that damned morpher and he'd better keep it this fucking time. I'm not losing him. Not to something that is supposed to heal and help, not harm and destroy."

"What?" Everyone but Kimberly said at once.

"He's too valuable to the Guardians alive, folks." Eric backpedaled quickly as he realized he'd almost outted Jason to his friends. "He's got all the makings of a fine officer and both Wes and I will make sure that his morpher is either deactivated or turned over to Rocky for safekeeping. I won't loose one of my men to something I can prevent."

"Thank, Eric." Tommy said with a sad smile. "It might be too late and the damage might already be done, but we can all hope and pray that this one extra time, so long after the last time didn't cause a cascade effect and start the process of destroying him. Billy, did you bring the scanning equipment?"

"I did, Tommy." Billy said with a sigh of resignation. "I'm going to scan him thoroughly this time and he's going to lay there and take it. He needs checked out, especially after morphing and this time I'm not taking no for an answer."

Eric triggered his communications equipment and shocked everyone when he barked into the microphone on his shoulder. "Carson, have Private Scott report to the infirmary and stay there until Mr. Cranston has finished examining him. He's to stay there or face disciplinary action up to and including a reduction in rank, pay, or get fired. I mean it Carson. Keep his ass in that infirmary if you have to punch his lights out and break both of his legs."

"Now see here, Eric." Mr. Collins voice issued over the circuit. "That shouldn't be necessary."

"It might be, sir." Eric replied. "I've just been made aware of a medical condition that Private Scott neglected to put into his medical history. Mr. Cranston has the equipment with him that's needed to determine his condition, but it seems that Private Scott doesn't like to have the testing done. As his commanding officer it is my call that he be taken to the infirmary and checked out, sir. You yourself set it up so that you had no say in how the Guardians were run. This is my call and I'm making it."

"Very well, Commander Myers, but we will discuss this matter in my office first thing in the morning." Mr. Collins snapped back with just a touch of anger, but mostly his voice held concern.

"Yes sir." Eric replied with a crisp, icy voice. "First thing in the morning in your office, sir. I'll be there."

"Eric!" Carson called over the circuit. "Damn it, get your ass up here and restrain this madman you recruited. He's just trashed four of my best fighters!"

"Shit!" Tommy said as he and the others took off at a dead run right behind Eric's quickly retreating form.

"I've got the Rangers that just assisted us on my heels, let them through." Eric said into his communication equipment as he bolted toward where he could now see Carson and six others attempting to restrain a very agitated and angry Jason.

Eric, Tommy, Rocky, Zack, Adam, and Justin all piled into Jason and the men surrounding him with various types of flying tackles. They knocked all of them to the ground. Kimberly took a syringe from Billy and quickly injected the still struggling Jason in the left leg, which was the only part of his body she could reach for the men attempting to hold him on the ground. Seconds later, Jason went limp and everyone started sorting out what arm and leg belonged to whom. "Get him on a stretcher and into the infirmary." Eric ordered slightly breathless as he was helped from the pile of men that had tackled Jason to the ground. "Danvers, escort Mr. Cranston and Miss Hart to the infirmary. They have the equipment needed to ascertain Private Scott's condition."

"Yes, sir." Corporal Danvers answered with a quickly snapped salute in Eric's direction. "We're not going to wait for the stretcher, Commander. I think five or six of us can just carry him there now that he's not fighting like a possessed madman."

"Just do it, Danvers, without causing more injuries." Eric snapped and Danvers blanched slightly at the tone.

"Going now, sir." Lieutenant Carson Dale said as he and four of his team picked Jason's large unconscious frame up from the ground where he'd succumbed to the injection Kimberly had given him. "Mr. Cranston and Miss Hart, if you'll follow us, we'll lead you the infirmary."

"Right behind you." Kimberly and Billy said as the five men made their way toward on the nearby buildings.

"Come on." Eric said as he turned and started behind the others. "Wes will be awake by now and will want to say thanks for the assist. Besides I'm sure that all of you want to hear how Jason's doing and the quickest way is for all of us to be in the infirmary waiting for them to finish scanning him."

Tommy and the remaining Rangers from Angel Grove followed Eric without much conversation flowing between them. The found Wes awake and all of them sat quietly with him and Eric as they waited for word on their friends condition.

About two hours later, Kimberly entered the room and kissed Wes gently on the lips. Billy came in behind her and smiled at Tommy. "He's fine. I was able to flush the excess build up from his system and for once the treatments that Trey recommended worked. Rocky, Jason said to give this to you." Billy handed over Jason's morpher and Rocky took it with a sad smile.

"He should keep this, Billy." Rocky said very sadly. "It was his first, and I'd give anything in the world for him to be able to keep it and use it. The power isn't supposed to hurt us, it's supposed to help."

"I know, Rocky." Billy said with equal sadness. "I've researched this on Aquitar, Triforia, Eltar, and even Mirinoi before returning home. No one has any idea why Jason was harmed so much by holding Trey's powers or even why the rejection process happened in the first place. The last information I was able to eek out of the Power Chamber's destroyed computers said that if Jason found his bond mate, life mate; then he could morph without ever being harmed again. Unfortunately he's never found that person and he can't; perhaps one day he will. Trey has volunteered to come back to Earth and oversee the bonding process to assure that it's completed properly. We just have to wait for Jason to find the one that completes him."

"Why would Jason have to have Trey oversee his bonding with this person, once their found?" Eric asked with a curious expression and a tone that spoke volumes to many in the room.

"The bonding process has to happen while Jason is morphed, Eric." Billy said with an expression of hope starting to show on his face. "Trey has said that Jason must bond with another Ranger because that in order to heal him fully to where he can wield the powers again, he and his mate must be bonded through the Morphin Grid and the only way to accomplish that would be for both of them to be morphed. The process is complex and Trey of Triforia is the last, after Zordon's sacrifice that knows how to conduct it properly. Dulcea, on Phaedos, knows too; however, she can never leave the plateau on that world and we don't have the technology to teleport there anymore. Divatox destroyed that when she attacked and destroyed the Power Chamber."

"Thank you for telling us that." Eric said with a strange tone of voice. "Maybe Jason will find the one he needs to bond with from among the ranks of Rangers that are available soon. His expertise and assistance is very welcome to the Guardians as well as by Wes and myself."

"He's asking for you, Eric." Carson Dale stepped softly into the room and caused a few to jump when he spoke.

"I'll be there shortly, Carson, thank you." Eric replied quietly. "Wes, get better soon. You're getting married in a few months, guy. Can't be lying down on the job until then. You're sticking me with everything for two months while you and Kimberly go gallivanting off to the tropics. Least you could do is pull your weight around here until then." Eric's voice was teasing and he gave Wes's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he turned and left the room. He stepped down the short hallway and into the room where Jason had been taken. "You're in deep shit with me, Jason Scott." Eric said with a combination of relief, anger, and worry in his tone. "Damn it, man, I love you so much that I was terrified today of losing you. Then I find out that you're killing yourself morphing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Eric." Jason said with a sigh of resignation. "I couldn't. How can I tell a fellow Ranger that even though I have possession of the morpher that I can't use it because it'll kill me? I can't. Rocky has the morpher back and it's taken care of permanently. Unless I can find someone to be bonded to through the grid, then I'm done being a Ranger. You don't think I was terrified too, Eric. Maybe I should look for something else. The Silver Hills police force is hiring recruits; I saw the advertisement in the mess hall today. Either that or perhaps I can get a job at the docks again. I've nothing special to offer the Guardians and Carson's comments today have had me thinking; when I could think straight anyway. I don't want to cause problems for you within the ranks, Eric. It's not good for discipline or camaraderie within the Silver Guardians. I don't want you accused of hiring me because we're lovers and not for my skills. Without the morpher I don't have anything special that the Guardians need."

"Bullshit!" Eric said as he took a seat on the bed, forcing Jason to have to scoot over to accommodate him. "Even without the morpher, you have everything the Guardians have always looked for, Jason. You're fast, strong, loyal, and you learned procedures so quickly that most of the group you trained with is still standing duty with a veteran Guardian and you're standing duties alone. You don't have to leave the Guardians, Jase. We hired you and we stand behind that decision whether you have the ability to morph or not. Dissension in the ranks, neither Wes nor I will tolerate at all. You weren't my lover when we accepted your application and that you've become my lover has no bearing on your assignments at all. In fact Wes handles all the scheduling of your shifts just because neither of us wants to be accused of favoritism. Your call, but leaving now wouldn't look good to the Silver Hills police force and probably not to the docks either. Just stick it out, Jase. Promotions are coming just before Wes and Kimberly's wedding. Don't be surprised if you find yourself in the position of leading a team like Carson and Danvers do. We promote on merit, not time in service, Jase. I don't have any input other than saying how training is going and how well you're doing your assigned tasks. That's all. Wes and Mr. Collins have the final say so and I like it that way."

"All right, I'll stay." Jason said with a small worried frown. "Trial basis, until after the wedding. Then we'll see how things are going. If you're taking too much flack about being my lover, then I will leave the Guardians. You're quickly becoming everything to me Eric and I don't want to see you hassled, harangued, or harassed because of me or whatever position I wind up in after promotions in a few months. You'll have to accept that decision, because I won't be changing my mind. Now when can I get outta here?"

"After the base doc looks you over, Jase." Eric said with a smile as the Silver Guardian's regular doctor came into the room. "Then you can head home for the day. We'll all be doing paperwork about today when we get in tomorrow. So just be prepared, sometimes the paperwork is worse than standing duty stations, but it's a necessary part of our jobs."

"Just glad that we never had to do after action reports for Zordon, Eric." Jason teased as the doc started his examination. "We'd have never gotten out of the Commander Center nor gotten any homework done."

"Glad Time Force didn't require that either, Jase." Eric said giving Jason a rare smile that few ever saw. His dark eyes were twinkling with merriment and his smile wasn't tight or forced; it was a genuine smile of happiness. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"As if I'd pass up dinner on you, Eric Myers." Jason said with the first happy smile Eric had seen all day. "As soon as Doc Kelly clears me, I'm outta here to change. The usual place?"

"The usual place, Jase." Eric said as he left the room.

XXXXX End of Chapter XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 Injuries and Recriminations

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter Five – Injuries and Recriminations 

Six months after the attack on the Silver Guardians base, Jason was again manning the guardhouse outside the gates to the facility. _"Well it's been six months since I morphed for the last time. Damn I wish power withdrawals would hurry up and get over with. I've been moody and bitchy as hell to Eric and everyone. Now I'm back to square one because of it. Mr. Collins raked Eric and Wes over the coals for what happened, even though it wasn't their fault. Tommy's okay, that's a huge relief. I can't believe the turn out of Rangers when the call went out he was missing. Thank God we found him alive, dehydrated and water logged, but alive."_ Jason looked up and cringed when he saw the caravan escort pulling down the road toward the gate.

"Base; shack one." Jason said into the communicator. "Caravan two is returning to office."

"Understood, shack one." Wes replied with a smile. "Hopefully Commander Myers had better luck than I did escorting my father and his board of directors to bi-annual stockholders meeting."

"Affirmative, base." Jason said with a moue of concern marring his features. "Double checking, driver of lead vehicle now." Picking up a pair of powerful binoculars, Jason scanned the driver of the lead SUV. "SHIT!" He said into the mic without realizing he was transmitting his words to Wes in the command center. "Talk about déjà vu from hell. Not fucking again, please."

"What's wrong, Jason?" Wes asked even as he started passing orders out to the other teams and had all available personnel advancing toward the front gate.

"Quantum is not visible in lead vehicle, base." Jason said with an increasingly worried tone of voice. "I repeat, quantum IS NOT visible in lead SUV; four passengers, all male; unfamiliar. Lieutenant Dale, Commander Myers, nor any of the team they took for security is present in lead vehicle."

"Close the gates and get inside the fence, Private Scott." Wes barked as he surged to his feet and started moving toward the door that led outside and directly to the front gate.

"Gates as closing now, base. Board is green, fence and gate are charged. Diverting to interior post as commanded, sir." Jason replied as he followed the same procedure he had just six months earlier. This time Jason wasn't greeted at the other shack by Eric, but by Wes morphed into the Time Force Red Ranger. He helped Jason to finish climbing the ladder and both me flattened when they heard bullets zinging past them.

"SHIT!" Jason said as he immediately dropped flat on the floor of the guardhouse he and Wes were standing in. He quickly freed his sidearm from its holster and took cover as he prepared to return fire.

"Hold your fire!" Wes called out to everyone through his helmet's communications system. "They aren't charging the gate like the last bunch. Wait and let's see what they want."

Every Silver Guardian in the compound waited calmly and professionally as the lead vehicle slowed to a stop about 20 feet from the main gate of the large complex. The man in the front passenger seat opened the door and stepped onto the running board. He wore a mask over his face and his voice was electronically disguised when he issued his demands. "Open the gate and allow us into the complex. We want weapons, ammunition, and bombs. You don't allow us in and we start killing hostages, starting with the five Silver Guardians we have as hostages."

"Let me speak with the hostages so I know that they're still alive; then we negotiate." Wes replied with a stern sharp voice.

"No way, Red Time Force Ranger." The terrorist replied. "No issuing orders in code to your men. We'll drag them out of the vehicle they're in and you can ascertain their conditions, but you're not to speak to them. You do and we blow them to bits."

Jason blanched, but remained where he was out of sight and holding a good, steady aim at the man doing the talking. "He's in my sights, Red One." Jason said quietly knowing that Wes would hear him. "Team Danvers is concealed in the bunker on the east side of the gate and Team Michaels is concealed in the west bunker. Both fire teams have clear lines of sight to the targets. Quantum and Team Dale is confirmed to be in the second vehicle. No confirmed sightings of explosives at this time, sir."

"Who is the demolitions expert on duty today?" Wes asked without using the communications equipment.

"Major Lee, sir." Jason answered. "The former seal that joined up last month. He and his team, Demo 2 is on point for this one. Should I call them up?"

"Do it, Jason." Wes said and turned to face the terrorists. "Show me my men. IF they're all alive and well, then we talk."

Jason triggered the internal communications system that would bypass everyone but those inside the base's radios. "Demo two to front gate. Demo two to front gate. Hostage situation in progress, Quantum and Team Dale possibly wired for sound. Move it Major, this is serious and as of now, this is not a drill."

"Received, gate one." Major Lee answered as he team started scrambling into the underground tunnel system that would take them outside the compound and up behind the attackers. "Demo two is playing rat; I repeat Demo Two is playing rat. ETA, four minutes, gate one. Keep them talking."

"Confirmed, Demo Two is playing rat." Jason said and then looked up at Wes. "Demo two is inbound in the tunnels, Red One." Jason said quietly without using the communications gear at all.

"Understood," Wes said without changing his tone of voice.

"Open the gates and let us into the facility, Red Ranger." The man doing the talking demanded angrily and with some fear staring to show in his voice.

"Show me that my people are actually alive before I start negotiating in good faith." Wes said in a calm, controlled tone that conveyed his anger very well to those that knew him.

"Very well, Red Ranger." The terrorist replied with a grim tone. "Drag them from the car and if any of them try any heroics, trigger the explosives we've planted on them."

Jason and Wes both tensed as Eric, Carson Dale, David Macomb, Tom Nichols, and the rookie of the team, Alan Butler were dragged from the second vehicle. Jason's jaw clenched even tighter as he saw the large bulky vests that were clearly packed with explosives strapped around each of the five Silver Guardians. "Demo Two, Gate One." Jason said quietly into the intercom system for the tunnels. "Confirmed large amounts of explosives on Quantum and entire compliment of Team Dale."

"Understood, Gate One." Major Lee answered as he and his team trotted the last few feet to the ladder that would lead to the very well concealed exit from the facility. "Demo Two is ready to quit playing rat and see the light."

"Demo two is in position, Wes." Jason said quietly. "I still have dead shot on passenger terrorist doing the talking. Awaiting your orders, sir."

"Tell Demo two to set up the jamming system and activate it, Jason." Wes said as he used the built in scanner in his Red Ranger's Armor to check out Eric and the men being held with him. "The detonators for the vests are radio remote controlled. Looks to be standard construction grade transmitters and receivers. As soon as the jamming has started, take out the terrorists. That will free up Quantum and Team Dale to join the fray."

"Acknowledged, Red One." Jason said with a grim tone. "Bunkers One and Two, Demo Two will be jamming all radio frequencies in one minute. I repeat team Demo Two will jam radios in one minute from, mark! Demo Two Red One relays this information. Detonators are radio remote, appears to be standard construction grade transmitter and receiver; Red One orders radio jamming to commence in 45 seconds from, mark. Once jamming commences, we are neutralizing terrorists."

"Understood, Gate One." Major Lee replied as he counted off the seconds to when they would start jamming all radio communications in a two square mile area around the complex. This included all frequencies that could be used for transmitting a radio signal and all cell phones as well. "Jamming begins, NOW!" The Major said into the external intercom that would transmit all over the base through concealed loud speakers.

As soon as the Major said, "now", Eric erupted into action and took out the guard nearest him. Carson Dale's team also exploded into action and they incapacitated any of the terrorists they were near. Jason took down the terrorist that was doing all the talking while the men in the concealed bunkers opened fire with their weapons too. Unlike the conventional side arms that police around the world used; the Silver Guardians used more sophisticated weaponry. Their guns didn't fire bullets, but a directed electrical charge that was designed to temporarily short-circuit the human nervous system. The added benefit was that all Silver Guardian uniforms were immune to the discharge so even if one of their own were accidentally hit with the fire from the bunkers, they would be unaffected.

Eric, as soon as he was able, drew his bound wrists to his mouth and spoke into the morpher that his captors had mistakenly left on his right wrist. "Quantum Power!" Eric called and shot his hands skyward to complete the action that would cause a wave of energy from the Morphin Grid to pass over him and transform him into the Quantum Ranger.

"Eric spoke the words to cause his Quantum Ranger's Armor to form around him just as Wes cried out, "Don't morph, Eric; you'll trigger the explosives!"

Eric's hand was already moving skyward as Jason took careful aim with his weapon and instead of shooting Eric, he shot his morpher. The electrical charge from Jason's weapon was just enough to disrupt the functions of the morpher and Eric looked puzzled and shocked when nothing happened.

"Stupid, idiotic, damned asshole!" Jason screamed in anger and horror as Wes cleared the still electrified fence in a single leap and was moving quickly toward Eric's position. "You almost killed yourself by morphing! The explosives strapped to your fucking chest would have detonated inside your armor!" Jason was shaking with reaction, terror, and he paled as he realized how closely he'd come to losing Eric from his life forever. Before anyone else knew what was happening, Jason was on the ground unconscious from the horror he'd almost witnessed happening to his lover, friend, and fellow Power Ranger.

"You dimwitted piss poor excuse for a Ranger." Wes said as he reached Eric and nearly shook him senseless. "You would have died had you morphed. What stopped the process?"

"Private Scott shot Commander Myers' morpher sir." Carson Dale replied with a very shaky tone as he slumped to the ground on his knees as realization of what Jason had yelled and Wes was telling his co-leader. "How he made that shot I have no idea, but I saw the discharge and he targeted only the morpher, sir. It was an excellent shot."

"Bunker One!" Wes used his helmets built in amplification system to bypass the jammed radios of everyone, including the guardians. "Send someone out to check on Private Scott at the gate, a.s.a.p."

"Red One," Major Lee said as he and his four-man team joined Wes by where Eric and Carson's team were standing, well Carson wasn't standing but still kneeling on the ground. "Sir, the vests might also be booby-trapped. Please, Commander Myers, would you and Lieutenant Dale's team come with us. We'll get these bloody things off of you as soon as we can."

"Red One!" Corporal Danvers shouted to Wes through the fence. "Private Scott is unconscious, sir. Should we transport him to the infirmary?"

"Negative, Danvers!" Eric said with a scowl and a very sharp, cold, biting tone. "Leave him where he is. I don't care if he's bleeding from bullet wounds. Just leave him where he is and either Commander Collins or myself will see to him when we get this situation under wraps!"

"Eric," Wes said with a shiver at the coldness in Eric's voice. "He's still…"

"Get this vest off of me, Jack." Eric snapped at Major Jack Lee. "Get it off of me, NOW!"

"Yes sir." Jack Lee said with a scowl for how Eric was acting. "You know sir, Private Scott did just save your life, sir. I've studied the information on Commander Collins and your morphers. Had you morphed you would have set off the explosives strapped to your chest inside of that spandex looking get up that surrounds you. According to what I've read, that stuff that looks like spandex is created wholly from energy that stops or lessens the blows you receive in battle. It would have contained the explosion and acted like a shaped charge. You wouldn't have body anymore had that happened. There's enough construction grade C-4 in all of these vests to obliterate your entire torso, sir. We'd have been burying a head, arms, hands, hips, legs, and feet only." Major Lee's tone was angry and concerned at the same time.

"My choice and Wes needed the back up." Eric said with an unhappy scowl for being told off by a junior officer. "The power of the Grid protects us and I doubt I'd have been harmed by the explosion at all."

"You keep thinking that, Eric." Wes said as he called for the gate to be opened. He walked through to check on Jason's still unconscious form that had fallen face first into the ground and outside of the guardhouse. "I'm still going to recommend Jason for a commendation for saving your sorry, ungrateful hide. Just don't talk to him or me until you've calmed down, Eric. He's got enough problems with prolonged power-withdrawals without having to deal with you on your high horse cause he did what was needed and saved your sorry ass." Wes moved to the unconscious and unmoving form of the first Red Ranger. "Danvers!" Wes shouted. "Bring a stretcher over here. Call ahead to Doc Allen and have him get in touch with Doc Cranston down in Angel Grove. I want to make sure that Private Scott's faint didn't have anything to do with his medical condition of six-months ago. Treat him gently, Danvers. He just saved Eric's sorry hide and saved us a funeral none of us wanted to attend." Wes's voice was sharp yet filled with horror and he was shaking so badly he couldn't power down out of his Ranger armor if he'd have wanted to. When he told of them treating Jason gently and why his voice was compassionate and concerned.

"Yes, sir." Danvers said with a quickly snapped salute as his team got Jason onto a stretcher and into the infirmary as quickly and gently as possible.

Wes stood up, squared his shoulders, and then marched back over to where Major Lee and his team were checking the explosive filled vests of five of his best officers. "Major Lee," Wes said with a shaky voice. "Once you've removed the explosives from Commander Myers and Carson's team; send them to the infirmary for Doc to check over. Do Commander Myers last, Major and that's a direct order that he doesn't have the authority to countermand." Wes turned to Eric, still shaking with a combination of anger and fear. "You, Eric Myers, you sit there and wait until last and while you wait I want you to think long and hard on what you almost just did to the Guardians. I also want you to think about how badly it would have hurt me, Kimberly, and everyone of the Rangers past, present, and future to have lost a family member because of his stupidity. I didn't need the backup that badly, Eric. I had things well in hand and the situation was totally under my control." Eric didn't say a word, but everyone knew he was seething with anger over Wes's words to him and the order that he was to have his vest removed last. The only outward sign of his anger at Wes was the clenching tighter of his already clenched jaw.

Major Lee and his team had the vests removed and the explosives neutralized from all of Carson Dale's team within an hour after they'd started their examinations of the hostages. During that hour Eric had sat silently and fumed as he waited to be free of the damned thing and able to get into the onsite gym where he could beat the shit out of the punching bag and pretend it was Jason, Wes, or the terrorists that had caused the problem. "Am I next or are you going to let me sit here in this damned thing until it rots off, Major?" Eric asked with a cocky, angry tone that set everyone's nerves on edge.

"I'm going to double check you just like we double checked everyone else, Commander." Jack Lee responded with a sigh. "After looking more closely at the job these terrorists did with the explosives; I'm more convinced than ever that Private Scott attacked appropriately in stopping you from morphing. My report for the entire skirmish and the aftermath will be on your desk before I leave tonight, Commander. Might I suggest you read it before you say anything to Private Scott, sir? His quick thinking and excellent marksmanship skills did save your life and the lives of Lieutenant Dale's entire team. His using his weapon to overload the circuits in your morpher stopped a disaster in the making, Commander. He is a hero and needs to thanked, not be screamed at in anger for saving lives."

"Just get this fucking vest off of me so I can go destroy something in the gym before I start taking my anger out on you as a convenient target." Eric snapped angrily at the man before him that was telling him things he didn't want to hear at that time.

"Very well, Commander Myers." Jack Lee replied with a sharp and angry tone of his own. He reached out and rid Eric of the vest by just ripping it off of his body, which caused Eric to inhale sharply as the already too small vest he was forced to wear dug into the back of his waist and shoulders before the flimsy cloth gave way and it fell off of his broad shoulders and into his lap. "There sir, the fucking vest is removed, as ordered and I would appreciate you following Commander Collins' order and reporting to the infirmary so Doc can give you a clean bill of health before you start destroying anything, sir." Major Jack Lee executed a perfect military salute and he and his team left Eric where he was sitting and returned to the base.

Eric rose to his fee and stalked into the infirmary just in time to hear Billy Cranston talking with Doc Allen about Jason. "You should have called me when his withdrawal symptoms lasted more than three weeks, Doc." Billy said seriously as they talked over Jason's still unconscious form on an infirmary bed. "Trey said that he might have an extended withdrawal period, but it shouldn't have lasted for six months. My scans and your tests have confirmed that he's suffering a chemical imbalance in his brain and throughout most of his body. Your course of treatment is one that I would administer and I believe that he will be back to normal within two or three hours if we balance out his brain and body chemistry properly."

"Good, then I'll set him up on the IV with the needed supplements to get him back into balance. I'll also keep a better eye on his condition, Billy. I hear a rumor that he's up for a commendation for saving Eric's life today. How he managed to shoot straight with his hands shaking like someone with palsy is beyond me, but sometimes a stressful situation can get your body back to normal for short periods of time." Doc Allen said as he looked up and saw Eric in the doorway of the room with a dark and angry scowl on his face as he glared at the unconscious Jason. "Ahh, there you are, Eric." Doc said with a large grin breaking over his weathered features. "I'm glad you came here before heading over to the gym and destroying equipment again. Ten minutes should be all it takes to get you going on your way, Commander." Doc left Billy in the room with Jason, monitoring his condition, as he led Eric down the hall to another examination room. "Give me just about two minutes, Eric." Doc said as he used the intercom system for his area and told his nurse what type of IV's she was to setup and administer to Jason.

"What's wrong with Scott, Doc?" Eric asked as the doctor scanned him.

"Chemical imbalance caused from, according to Billy Cranston, damage done to his body from morphing after being told not to combined with power withdrawals. He'll be fine once the imbalance is corrected and from what we can tell his faint at the front gate was caused from shock." Doc Allen told Eric as he scanned him. "I told Billy that it was a miracle that Jason could even pull off the shot he did that saved your life. Save your life he did, Eric Myers. I discussed it with Doctor Cranston and Jason saved your life by stopping you from morphing. It would have detonated the charges in the vest you wore and contained the explosion inside the armor." Eric, who'd been slowly seething in anger, started calming down as Doc gave him more than speculation but cold hard facts that he could deal with. Eric's own reaction to the situation kicked in and he started going into to shock on the jovial doctor that attended to the Silver Guardians. "Okay, lay back, Eric." Doc Allen said calmly as he gently pushed Eric into a prone position. "You're going into shock, Commander."

Eric laid back and soon his shaking slowed down as Doc Allen covered him and gave him an injection of a mild sedative to help keep him from going deeper into shock. "I would have… " Eric trailed off and just stared at the wall as the truth sunk into his no longer angry brain.

"Rest, Eric." The doctor said as he left the room quietly. "I'm going to check on Private Scott's condition." The doc pulled the door almost closed and walked the two rooms over to see how Jason was doing. He was mild surprised to see Jason awake and talking quietly to Billy.

"I don't know how I knew to shoot the morpher to stop the process, Billy." Jason said with a frown as his mind replayed the events of two hours earlier. "I just knew that Wes couldn't reach him in time to stop the transformation. I had to do something to stop him from dying."

"You made an excellent judgment call and exceptional shot, Jason." Wes said from the doorway where he'd come to check on both Jason and Eric's conditions. "Eric still on a rampage, doc?"

"No, he's resting two doors down, Wes." Doc Allen said with a slight smile. "His own shock set in and I gave him a mild sedative."

"Can I go home, doc?" Jason asked with a stronger voice and his shaking had stopped completely.

"You can go in a bit, Jason." Doc said giving Jason a smile that one would give a favorite grandson. "I need to do one more series of blood work to be sure that the chemical imbalance has been corrected. After that, you can go. Don't forget you have an incident report to write up before leaving."

"Can I get access to a terminal here, doc?" Jason asked with a smile. "I can write the report up while waiting for the test results. I really don't ever want to pull gate duty again. Not on a day when Mr. Collins and board have ventured out of the compound all at once. This is the second time in a year that their caravan has been hijacked and a group of terrorists tried to take over the facilities. Not good, not good at all."

"Maybe speaking with Wes or Eric about changing the procedures for these trips out would help." Major Lee said from the doorway to Jason's room. "Good shot out there, Private Scott."

"Name is Jason, sir." Jason replied with a smile and extended his hand for a handshake. "Thank you, Major Lee. It was a one in a million shot, sir, one that I never want to think about attempting again without a very large sniper scope."

"Jason," Major Lee said calmly and with friendship in his voice. "If you were inclined to want to learn explosives, I'd be honored to have a man of your caliber serving on my team. You kept your head and did what was necessary and that included saving a life by any means necessary. My name is Jack and it's my pleasure to know you."

"Quit flirting with the man, Jack." Wes said jokingly as he returned to the room with a smile for both of them. "Jason, don't worry about your after-action report. You can do it in the morning. You're on desk duty for the next two weeks anyway. Ops Center for you, Private. You're due a rotation in there and I've kept you too long on the front gate. Time for something different for you."

"Thanks, Wes." Jason replied with a warm smile for his fellow Red Ranger. "Oh, Major Lee suggested you might want to change procedures for Mr. Collins and the board's bi-annual outings from now on. This is twice in a year they've been hijacked and the base has been attacked. We haven't lost anyone yet, but next time we might not be so lucky. Third time is the charm for them or us. I'd rather not have the third time come up."

"That is being discussed in the morning as well." Wes said with a reassuring smile. "Your input is going to be heard on this one because you're assigned to Ops Center. So start thinking about what procedures you'd change for these, why you'd make the changes, and how to implement them. I'm headed out. Kimberly is coming up for the weekend and we're going house hunting. Can't believe that I'm getting married in five months, but it's just around the corner now."

"Congratulations, Wes." Jason said as he slid from the bed and hugged Wes in a friendly bear hug. "Kimberly is great for you and you're great for her. If you weren't her big brothers would be breathing down your neck, guy."

"Yeah they would." Wes said with a smile as he returned the hug. "You, Billy, Zack, Adam, Rocky, and even Tommy would be trying to rip my head off if I wasn't good for Kimberly. I know I got warned by each of you just after we started seriously dating. I think the main thing I heard was, "hurt her and you get hurt ten times worse by me". You guys are protective aren't you?"

"We all tend to be overprotective of the female members of our teams, no matter what type of team it is." Jack Lee said with a slight smile on his face. "Has to be in the genetic coding of all males to protect a female of the species."

"Being over protective of my friends and family has been sort of ingrained into my makeup since I was a kid." Jason said with a smile. "All the males and some of the females in my family, on my dad's side, have become cops in one shape, form, or fashion. I was the hold out until I joined the Guardians and I didn't like it growing up, but I like being a Guardian. We're more than a police force, more like a crack elite military unit. I'm learning stuff here I'd have never learned as a just a police officer in any department in the world."

"I retired from the military and looked everywhere for a group like the Silver Guardians." Jack Lee said seriously. "I wanted to put my years as a SEAL to use in the private sector, but not doing just standard demolition work. I get the opportunity with the Silver Guardians."

"Glad to hear that Major." Eric said surprising everyone as he strolled into Jason's room. "If all of you wouldn't mind I'd like to speak privately with Jason for a few minutes." His voice was neutral, but his eyes spoke volumes to Doc Allen and Wes, who knew him best.

"I've just drawn the blood I need for the next round of tests before releasing him back to duty, Commander Myers." Doc said as he left the room followed closely by Billy, Wes, and Major Jack Lee. "So of course you can speak privately with Jason."

"Eric, I'm truly sorry." Jason said as the door was closed softly behind the four men that had just left. "I couldn't stand to see you… " Jason's voice trailed off and he fought for control as tears sprung to his eyes.

"Jason, I understand." Eric said calmly, but his face was set in a stern frown. "Our relationship isn't going to work, Jason. I'll bring whatever is at my place that belongs to you with me tomorrow. I can't keep the feelings out of the way while at work anymore. I wasn't morphing to help Wes, but to help you. One of them had you dead to rights with a high-powered rifle. I… " Eric stopped talking and abruptly turned and stalked out of the door without looking back. "We're through, Jason. I thought I could, but I can't." Were the last words Jason heard before his emotions took over and left him sobbing nearly hysterically as he fell back onto the hospital bed in the infirmary.

"That fucking hypocrite!" Jason howled in pain, sorrow, and loss as he fought to get himself back under emotional control. "Fine if he wants it to be over, it's over damn him, damn him to hell. I thought this would be different!" Jason flung the clipboard that his chart had been hanging on across the room and paid no attention to when it stuck four inches into the back of the door. He was past caring about anything but leaving as fast and as far as he could go. _"God he was the ONE!"_ Jason's heart and mind cried out in pain and shock as he stormed around the room like a caged wild animal.

Doc Allen returned when he heard the impact of the metal clipboard against the door. He was shocked to see Jason furiously pacing the room and completely taken aback when Jason spun and demanded angrily. "I'm going home, Doc. With or without your permission I've got to get out of here."

"Go Jason." Doc said with a sympathetic tone. "Stop by tomorrow morning, though; I want to run another round of blood work on you. I'm sure everything will be fine by morning, but I want to make sure you're chemical imbalance is gone."

"Thanks, Doc." Jason said as he practically bolted from the room and ran all the way to the locker room. Those co-workers in the locker room were amazed when Jason barreled through the door and skidded to stop in front of his locker.

"Hot date tonight, Jase?" Danvers asked with a smirk of a smile and a very teasing tone of voice. One he'd used thousands of times on his teammate. This time however the reaction wasn't Jason's usual one.

"No, and I'm not going through that hell ever again, Danvers." Jason said with such venom in his tone that Danvers backed up two or three steps. "I'll see you in the morning, guys." Jason's biting, angry, and hurt tone wasn't lost on anyone in the locker room and all of them were surprised when Jason didn't change into his riding leathers, but just bundled them up and grabbed his helmet.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he entered the locker room from another direction about a minute after Jason had left the room very abruptly. "Danvers? What's got you standing staring at the door like you've seen a ghost or something?"

"Jason just left without putting his leathers on and said something about not going through that hell ever again." Danvers answered with a frown. "All I asked was if he had a hot date tonight because of how fast he came storming into the locker room. Is everything all right, Commander?"

"Everything is fine, Danvers." Eric answered with a strangely gloomy and yet insipid tone at the same time. "See everyone for the morning briefing." Eric turned and left the room, but he didn't go home. He retreated into the lifestyle he'd led before joining with Wes and Time Force to defeat Ransik. He stayed on the couch in his office, but didn't sleep. He spent the night thinking about how he would survive with seeing Jason on a daily basis, but not privately anymore.

While Eric was trying to put up his blocks against Jason, Jason spent a miserable night, alone, in his apartment. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, and couldn't do anything but remember how happy he was with Eric and what happened to end it so abruptly.

XXXXX End of Chapter XXXXX


	6. Ch6 Wedding Bells & Surprise Discovery

**Quantum Red Blues**

By: PernDragonrider

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Not making any money off of this; don't sue.

**A/N:** Warning: This story will eventually contain a slash relationship. If you don't like reading about a relationship between two men; then hit the back button on your browser right now. If you enjoy slash then read on and enjoy! The plot for this tale almost literally jumped into my brain while just relaxing and playing some music on my media player. The inspiration for this tale comes from an old tune by the Bay City Rollers, entitled "I Only Wanna Be With You". When the song started playing I got a quick flash of an unorthodox Ranger couple in my brain that just wouldn't leave. This is the result. Written for the Live Journal AWDT 2nd Birthday fic exchange. This one is for you XRachX. Enjoy!

Chapter Six – Wedding Bells & A Surprising Discovery 

Almost five months after the second attack on the Silver Guardians and Collins Industries compound, Jason and Eric were still at odds with each other. Both men acted professional while serving together but there were no friendly reactions to be seen between the two at all.

Carson Dale, Jack Lee, Alan Danvers, Wes, and a few of the others Guardians that knew of their previous relationship were meeting, secretly, down in the extensive tunnel system under the complex. "This can't go on anymore." Wes said in a defeated tone of voice. "I don't have any place else to rotate Jason to that he won't come into direct contact with Eric at some point in time. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was I've never seen either of them like this before. If it weren't for the fact that Tommy is handling the mess up in Reefside right now; I'd call him to come down and see if he could find out from Jason what's going on. I'm getting married in less than forty-eight hours and I can't go off and leave this situation like it is right now. One or the other will kill someone if I do."

"They're both standing up in the wedding party, right?" Carson Dale asked with a devilish and very impish gleam in his eye. "Why not maneuver it to where they have to spend the entire night in each others company, Wes? Jason would rip out his heart and give it to Kimberly if she ever asked for it; we all know that and have seen just how far he'll go to make her happy. Eric would do the same for you. Get your wife in on this Wes, she'll know how to handle it. I can promise that. My twin sister is a conniving bitch when she's match-making."

"Good idea, Carson." Danvers said surprising everyone as much as when he'd come to Wes about the situation because he and Jason didn't get along at all. "Look I know that Scott and I don't see eye to eye on everything, but I can't and won't see him miserable all the time. All of you know I don't condone guy with guy relationships, but seeing the devastation in Jason's eyes whenever Eric enters a room and ignores him is driving me insane. It doesn't help that the exact reverse is true for Eric too. Why the hell can't we just lock them in the damned gym until they work this out between them? That's what most guys do when they're having problems with each other. That's what Jase and I did. Sorry Wes, you didn't hear this cause I want to keep my job and I know Jase wants to keep his. Three months after he got here, we snuck into the gym during our off duty time and went at each other tooth and nail. Both of us wound us seeing Doc afterwards, but I have a very healthy respect for Jason's martial arts abilities now. He wiped the floor with me."

"Alan," Carson said in exasperation and with a little teasing note to his voice too. "The man was the first fucking Red Power Ranger on Earth, the first! No wonder he wiped the floor with you. Shit I was the one that had to pass his hand-to-hand skills when he joined. I've seen what he can do. You never stood a chance."

Wes had walked slightly away from the group and picked up one of the phones in the tunnel. Using his clearance he soon had an outside line and was speaking with Kimberly while Carson and Jack teased Danvers about going up against Jason in the gym.

"Hi, Wes!" Kim gushed as she answered her cell phone. "I'm seeing you tonight at the rehearsal dinner, sweetie, what is so important that you needed to get in touch with me now?"

"Hi, gorgeous!" Wes replied with a smile that he couldn't help. "Listen I need to pick your brain about something. They're still at loggerheads and nothing we've done is helping. Can you think of anything that might help out?"

"Yeah," Kim replied with a smile. "Stuff both of them into a room, lock the door, and let them beat the shit out of each other until neither one can move; then leave them there until they actually start talking civil to each other. Wes, I'm serious about this. Jason is really hurting over this thing with Eric. He took the plunge and got burned again. We're out of options, Wes. I've tried everything I know to get them back together and the only thing I ever get from Jason is the line, and I'm quoting here. Never again, Kimmy, I will not put myself through that hell for anyone ever again."

"Point taken, my love." Wes said with a frown. "I can't take the chance that they will kill each other or I'd do it in a heartbeat, but maybe when we get back from our honeymoon; if they're still not talking I'll do it."

Wes hung up the phone with a quick goodbye and returned to where the other three were quietly talking. "Kim said to lock them in a room and don't let them out until they start talking civil to each other. Can't take the chance that one of the will kill the other or I'd do it in a heartbeat." Wes's voice was dejected, angry, and yet filled with his love for his fiancé at the same time.

"Shit," Danvers said looking at the clock on the wall. "I've got to run, guys. I was supposed to relieve Jason in the Ops Center fifteen minutes ago. See ya at the wedding guys!" Danvers took off running at top speed for the nearest exit to the Ops Center and made it to replace Jason in under five minutes.

"You're twenty minutes late, Alan." Jason said with a teasing tone as he looked up when Danvers tapped him on the shoulder. "Should write you up for tardiness, but I'm assuming you've been over in the mess hall helping to get Wes's bachelor party set up. At least that's what I'm putting your lateness down to instead of to you, Wes, Jack, and Carson plotting behind my back in the tunnels to get me hooked back up with someone I don't want to ever speak with again." Jason's voice went from teasing to completely serious with a sharp, biting edge of anger in it as he spoke about the meeting in the tunnels.

"Shit, you eavesdropped didn't you?" Alan Danvers said as he paled slightly and slid into the chair next to Jason. "We're not plotting, but worried, Jase. You're not the same guy since the last attack. You're surly, quick to anger, and down right mean to everyone, guy. That's not the Jason Scott I locked horns with two months after you joined up.

"I've told everyone and now I'm telling you, Danvers." Jason said with quickly rising anger taking over his voice. "I will not put myself through that hell ever again. I rolled the dice and crapped out. That's all there is too it and I won't look anymore. Trey's pie in the sky bonding isn't going to happen and I'm just going to have to face the fact that I won't see many more tomorrows. Why do you think I'm confined to desk duty all the time now? I've had it with everything, Alan. If it weren't for the fact that I promised Kimmy I'd be at her wedding and then promised Tommy I'd be at his; I'd have already given up and gone. Doc and Billy can't do much more to keep me functioning like a human being. They both say six months is all they can guarantee without me finding a current or former Ranger that I can be bonded to. Not happening, Alan, and I've finally faced the truth; one hundred and eighty one days from now I won't give damn one way or the other anymore because I'll be dead and gone, forever. Now get your sorry ass logged in so I can go play nice, nice and happy, happy for Wes and Kimberly at that fucking dinner tonight. Keep your mouth shut about the six months too, Danvers, or I'll send you to hell to be waiting for me when I get there. Kimmy and Wes are getting married day after tomorrow and then Tommy is marrying Haley in three months. I've already turned in my resignation, effective the day after Tommy's wedding. I'm going to get on my bike, ride off, and never look back at anything. I'm just going to disappear and that's all everyone will ever know until my body gets found where it dropped." Jason jumped up from his chair and stalked from the room leaving behind a very stunned, confused, and worried Alan Danvers in his wake. Neither man knew that Eric had come into the room and heard everything Jason had said. Danvers logged into the Ops Center and automatically logged Jason out without even being able to see the board for the tears he didn't even know he was shedding.

Eric spun around and stalked to the infirmary. He hunted the building until he found Doc Allen in his office on the second floor. Eric stormed into the room, slamming the door, and confronted the jovial doctor in his lair. "What the fuck does Scott mean he's got six months left? You told me he was just suffering from an old injury and would recover to take normal duties again in three months. His fucking resignation is on my desk for approval, Doc! What's going on?" Eric's voice wasn't filled with anger, but with hurt, confusion, and shock.

"Jason is suffering from an old injury, Eric." Doc said calmly and quietly as he watched Eric run out of anger driven steam and collapse into the chair across from his desk. "Billy has been here everyday for the past five months and both of us have come up with the same results time after time. Jason is dying, Eric. The small remains of power left in him from his time as a Ranger is slowly, painfully, and inexorably killing him. Without finding his match and bonding through the Morphin Grid, Jason will continue to deteriorate and eventually even that bonding process won't stop his death. He's given up searching for anyone, after your relationship with him, and he has already told Billy where his body can be found six months and one day from today. The day we told him that was all the time he had left to live. He's twenty-seven years old and he won't live to see his twenty-eighth birthday because that day is seven months away. He's agreed to stay with the Guardians until after Tommy has married in three months. At that time he's leaving our care to go out and do what little he can to fulfill the dreams he's wanted for his life and can't have because of cruel twist of fate. I have him restricted to desk duty, indefinitely, because I don't want him stressed with standing a guard post or doing anything strenuous. The more stress he's under the faster the deterioration becomes. You're the cause of his giving up, Eric Myers. He told you when you started your relationship that it would be his last. You're the reason he's going to die alone. He won't even let Billy or me tell the rest of his teammates and friends. You are the only one he gave us permission to tell and that was because he knew you'd demand an explanation when he put his resignation on your desk this morning. You have three months to make up your mind, Eric. After that it will too late to save him at all. That's why he's leaving then. Three months from now the pain will be uncontrollable with any Earth based medicine we have. Right now it's partially under control because he's doped to the gills every day with pain medication injections. One when he gets here in the morning, one at his last break, and one he injects into himself at home every night just so he can sleep for three or four hours before he's woken up with pain again. Then he has to come back here and I knock him out with morphine until time for his shift to start."

"Three months." Eric said in a quiet voice filled with pain, anger, love, betrayal, confusion, and shock. Eric rose from the chair and walked from the room without ever seeing anyone has he made his way to his office, shut and locked the door, and then broke down crying. An hour later he was pulled from his grief by the ringing of his cell phone and office phones at the same time. "Myers here!" Eric snapped as he dash futilely at the tears running down his face.

"Eric its Wes." Wes said with some concern in his voice. "Everything all right at the base? The rehearsal is starting in ten minutes and my best man isn't here yet? There's not a problem is there?"

"No, Wes, no problems." Eric lied quickly while he still tried to get his tears under control and keep Wes from knowing that he was bawling like a baby just scant seconds before. "Sorry, I lost track of time while doing paperwork. I'm on my way out the door now. Sorry buddy, but you're getting the uniform cause I don't have time to change."

"Just get here, Eric." Wes answered with a teasing tone. "Kim you can quit calling his office phone, I caught him on his cell." Wes's voice was loud in Eric's ear but he never complained. "Get here soon and be safe, my friend." Wes said as he ended the call.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Eric said as he slammed his cell phone shut and dove for the door of his office. He ran all the way to his SUV, jumped inside, started the vehicle, and was roaring out of the lot within two minutes. The guard at the front gate saluted as he passed and Eric didn't even notice. His thoughts were of everything Doc had told him as well as of rushing to get to the large church where Wes and Kimberly were getting married in two days. Eric arrived at the church with a squeal of tires and he was already jumping from the barely stopped and parked SUV when he spotted Jason talking quietly with Rocky and his wife, Aisha, just outside the church.

"Glad to see that you've still got good reflexes, Commander." Jason said dryly as he looked to where the bumper of the large black SUV was centimeters from the back tire of his beloved Harley Davidson. "I wouldn't want to have to fill out the accident report and explain why my commanding officer ran over my bike."

"Can I speak with you, Jason, please?" Eric asked as he was snapped out of his rush and everything flew out of his mind except for Doc Allen's words about Jason's condition.

"I have nothing to say to you, Eric Myers." Jason said with a very frosty tone of voice. "Everyone is waiting for you inside, sir. I'll go and tell Commander Collins that you've arrived." Jason rose and was turning to walk up the steps into the church when Eric snapped.

"Corporal Scott!" Eric said with the sharpest tones he could manage. "You will speak with me if I have to haul your ass back to the base over my shoulder like a recalcitrant child. Now get your ass down here and speak with me, Corporal or I'll have your ass shoved so far down the promotions ladder you won't ever see private before you're fifty!"

"Fine, then I won't ever see private again, Commander!" Jason said with a very frosty tone even as he paled at Eric's words. "In case you're forgotten, sir, only Commander Collins has the right to give me orders today. I'm on his private guard detail. If you'll excuse me, Commander Myers, my primary detail has been left alone long enough." Jason spun and stalked into the church leaving a very confused and shocked Rocky and Aisha standing outside with a fuming Quantum Ranger.

"What was he talking with you about, Rocky?" Eric asked as he reined in his temper very quickly.

"He wanted to scoot by the house tonight and see the little ones." Aisha said with a smile for Eric. "Aisha DeSantos, Rocky's wife, and second yellow Ranger."

"That's all he wanted?" Eric asked with some surprise.

"He wanted his morpher back, Eric." Rocky said with a frown of concern. "He asked me if he could have it back in three months. Said it would be okay for me to bring it to him at Tommy's wedding or he'd swing by and get it the next day. Mumbled some shit about going back to where it all started for it to end. What's going on?"

"He's given up, Rocko." Tommy said sadly as he and Haley came outside with the others. "He's going to take the morpher and go to the ruins of the Power Chamber. He'll morph and die there the second he powers down. Billy contacted me with the news this morning before Jason told him and Doc Allen that they couldn't tell anyone except Eric about what's happening." Tears appeared in Tommy, Rocky, and Aisha's eyes as Tommy spoke of Jason's plans.

"The stubborn fool!" Eric said as he stormed past them only to be brought up short by Aisha getting in his way.

"You've already hurt him once, Quantum Ranger, you're not going to do it again." Aisha said with a growling tone that had both Rocky and Tommy moving to get between her and Eric. "You're the stubborn fool that threw away everything he had to offer you and now you're calling him stubborn? You've got some nerve mister!"

Rocky just bodily picked up his wife and hauled her away from the stunned into immobility Quantum Ranger. "Go after him, Eric." Rocky said as he held Aisha tightly to him. "If you care for him in the least, go after him and make him listen to you. Sha's right about one thing though, you'd better care for him someplace in that cold region you call a heart or else that we've lost him forever."

Eric looked between Rocky and Aisha with a hurt expression on his face and then he just collapsed to the steps as the tears started again. "I love the fucking bastard." Eric said through his sobbing. "I've loved him from the day we met. I was a fool, a frightened and stubborn fool because of what happened at work. I don't know how to tell him that I want him, need him, fuck I have to see him to even be able to breathe each day. I can't sleep, can't eat, or do anything remotely like functioning until I see his face walk into the base each day. Then I can go on and do what I have to until he leaves for the day."

"Then why haven't you told him that before now?" Wes asked from the door where he and the whole wedding party stood backing up Jason who was reeling in shock at Eric's admission. "Why did you even break it off with him the first place, Eric?"

"Couldn't deal with watching him die, Wes." Eric said quietly through his tears. He'd never turned at Wes's voice and was still staring at Jason's motorcycle. "There was a fucking terrorist bastard with a high-powered rifle, laser sighted, aimed at Jason's head. The stupid bastard shot my morpher and then fell to the ground. I knew he was dead then and there and that I'd lost something precious due to my own stupidity. When I found out it he wasn't dead. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I just reacted without thinking and lashed out at the one person I didn't want to hurt, him."

Wes looked over to where Jason was being supported by Tommy, Billy, and a man he'd never seen that was dressed in all black and gold with a large scar or tattoo that bisected his left eye with a dark black line. "Eric, there were two bunkers full of expert marksmen that couldn't have made the shot Jason did that day. No one, not one of us, knew how to stop the morphing process once it started. Jason shooting your morpher with his sidearm was a one in a million shot that the gods must have smiled upon because it worked. He morphed to save you in the first attack and put his life in danger. You did the same after the second one just five months ago. You're made for each other, my friend."

"He won't talk to me, Wes." Eric said with a dejected voice. "He's going to go running off after Tommy's wedding and die because of my stupidity and stubbornness. How can I live with knowing that I could have been the one, the one that could bond with him and keep him alive and whole? I can't Wes and if he dies something in me will die too, forever."

"Come, Quantum Time Force Ranger." The strange man stepped from where he was supporting a stunned and crying Jason to Eric's side. "I can determine if you are the one destined for Jason that the Grid will smile upon and bind your hearts and souls together for eternity. I am Trey, Lord of Triforia, and the Gold Ranger. Come, I will not hurt you."

Eric rose at Trey's insistence and followed him to where Jason stood crying into Tommy and Billy's arms. "Touch him, Quantum Ranger." Trey instructed calmly yet with a well of anticipation in his voice. Eric's arm rose and he touched Jason's left shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. Jason immediately turned from Tommy and Billy and was soon engulfed in Eric's strong arms with his face buried into Eric's chest. His tears were soaking Eric's uniform but it didn't matter because Eric's own tears where wetting Jason's head as he looked down and spoke softly with love, tenderness, and truth in his voice. "I love you, Jason. Always have since the day we met and I always will from now until we're parted in death."

Trey smiled and the strained faces of everyone around lit up with smiles of happiness replacing frowns of anger and grief. Tears abounded as everyone flowed back into the church except for Trey, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, and Wes. They stood with Jason and Eric until both of them were back in some semblance of emotional control. "The bonding has already started." Trey said with a very serious tone. "It started some time ago and only needs nurtured to grow into its fullness; however, this bonding must happen through the grid for both of you to continue growing old together. Jason needs to morph, not with my powers or the ones he's held before, but with the powers of the one he will bind himself too forever. Just as Eric must morph with Jason's powers he first held. That will bind them in the grid as well as reversing Jason's slow decline into death."

"Our morphers are DNA sequenced." Wes said with a shocked look at Jason and Eric holding onto one another and jerking in shock at Trey's words. "Jason can't use Eric's morpher, it won't respond to his voice or his DNA. Wait, maybe Billy can re-sequence it for Jason's use this one time?"

"If the grid approves of the bonding, Wes, it will be possible." Trey said with a stern tone. "There can be no changes made in the morphers or powers to accommodate Jason or Eric. Either the grid approves and all are saved or the grid denies the bonding and Jason must find another. Have faith, Red Time Force Ranger. The grid is the one that will make this possible. That and their faith and love in each other."

Eric removed his morpher and placed it around Jason's right wrist as he took Jason's tyrannosaurus morpher from Jason's trembling hand. Both shared a tender kiss with the other and then separated to stand side by side.

Jason brought the morpher to his mouth and called out, "Quantum Power" and shot his right arm skyward just as Eric pulled the morpher from behind his back and called out "Tyrannosaurus". Everyone watched with breaths held in hope, prayer, and power as the two men morphed without a problem. They were getting ready to power down when Trey spoke up; "Do not power down just yet. You must wear each other's mantle for a short time. The duration of this wedding rehearsal should suffice."

"You mean we have to stay morphed through this?" Eric asked from behind the helmet and armor of the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. "Well at least these damned spandex monstrosities are comfortable." His voice was teasing as he looked to Jason standing next to him. "Damn you look right eatable in my armor, Corporal."

"Right back at you, Commander." Jason teased as he turned and looked at Eric with a bright smile that was hidden behind the helmet. "Trey, can we at least take the helmets off?"

"No, unfortunately you cannot, Jason." Trey said with a stern voice. "You must stay morphed with each others powers for at least one Earth hour or more. Billy and I will scan and let you know when you can finally return the morphers to their rightful owners. I should warn you both that when one of you morphs after this, the other will immediately know and be drawn to your location."

"Well since I'm leaving in another day or two for my honeymoon; I can rest easy knowing that the Guardians are in good hands then. I was worried about leaving them down a person able to morph for extreme situations." Wes said with very good humor from where he and Kimberly stood arm in arm in the church doorway. Come on and let's get this over with. We'll hold dinner until you two can power down and eat with us."

There were tears in her eyes when she stepped forward, but Kimberly went straight to Jason in Eric's armor. "I'd have missed you, big brother. We'd have all missed you badly. Now we've got two reasons to celebrate tonight. I am so glad that I decided to have a band for the rehearsal dinner too. Now I can see another couple dance together for the first time. Come on, we're holding up everything out here crying. I probably look a mess now."

"You're gorgeous as always, love." Wes said with a very serious and loving tone as everyone trooped into the church. The minister was slightly taken aback at having two morphed Red Rangers performing the duties of best man and groomsman, but he just went about the rehearsal without missing a beat.

Later that night in the small nightclub Kimberly and Wes had rented out for their rehearsal dinner, everyone watched as Eric and Jason danced together. Kim and most of them had tears in their eyes as the words of the song flowed over the two men entwined on the dance floor. It was a perfect song that Kimberly and Trini had picked for them to dance to. You Made Me Believe In Magic by The Bay City Rollers played through the large speakers on the stage while Jason and Eric swayed together to the beat; talking quietly.

"We're making a right public spectacle of ourselves, aren't we, my love?" Eric whispered into Jason's ear as the two slowly swayed to the music.

Jason shivered as Eric's breath tickled his ear and replied in a whisper that had Eric shivering as well. "Perhaps we are, love; but I wouldn't care if everyone was having an orgy around us right now. I'm where I belong and you're where you belong. In each other's arms. That's all that matter for now. Later on, I'll show you just how much I love you, Eric Myers Quantum Ranger."

"I know I love you, Jason Scott, Mighty Morphin Red and Gold Zeo Ranger." Eric answered and smiled as he could feel both of their reactions to their words of love. "Think we can sneak out of here and get home early, my beloved?"

"I think Wes and Kim won't miss us, much, my soul." Jason said as the song stopped and the two returned to their seats.

"I can't wait until the wedding, Trini smiled as he looked at all the assembled Rangers around the intimate club that Wes and Kimberly had rented out. "All those guys in tuxes remind me of the penguins at the zoo."

"Me too, Trini." Tanya answered with a smile as she watched the room and smiled when she saw her husband, Adam Park, talking with Rocky, Tommy, Billy, and Zack across the room. "Penguins are pretty, though; but I'd have to say that I've never seen penguins as gorgeous as the guys that will wearing those tuxedos day after tomorrow."

"You can say that again, girlfriend." Aisha said and smiled as she saw Rocky across the room. "It's a good thing I love Rocky so much or else that he might just have competition for my attentions that day. All I can say is; WOW!"

Jason and Eric made a quick exit and both of them were anxious to get back to Eric's house. Eric beat Jason there and was surprised until he heard Jason's motorcycle pulling into the drive and around his large SUV. He climbed out and watched as Jason dismounted with his muscles bunching under his riding leathers very nicely and his leathers clung tightly to his very shapely ass.

"Enjoying the view, Commander?" Jason asked teasingly and wriggled enticingly before turning to face Eric's smiling face.

"Very much, Corporal." Eric replied with a smoky sultry tone. "Seeing your ass displayed so well has been one of the highlights of my life these past five months. Just seeing you every day at work has kept me going with the hope that we could possibly work this mess out. I'm sorry for taking my own fears out on you, Jason. I was terrified you were dead and it was my fault."

"It's in the past, Eric." Jason said with an answering sensual tone. "I'm a little later than you because I thought I'd get us something to celebrate with. I stopped by my place and grabbed something that I've had for a while now. I've got a fifth of Jack Daniels that's been languishing in my grandmother's house since 1956. That's the date on the tax seal. So it should pack enough of a kick to give us a good buzz, if we're so inclined to indulge anyway."

The two men went into the house hand in hand. Soon they were both wearing comfortable robes and not much more as they sat together on the couch and indulged in two shots of the now very potent Jack Daniels Black Label Whiskey. Mellow and feeling very good the two were watching TV when Eric started caressing Jason's legs under his robe. Jason responded to the caresses by opening his legs and giving Eric room to explore further. He reached over to the coffee table and just grabbed the bottle. He took a generous mouthful of whiskey and then set the bottle back on the table. His hands free he reached out and pulled Eric to lie on top of him as he shared a deep tongue kiss while also sharing the mouthful of whiskey he still had. Both moaned as they were taking their time arousing the other to the heights of passion.

Jason again took a large mouthful from the bottle and shared it with his commanding officer, lover, and the man that was more precious to him than his own life. Eric moaned as Jason again initiated a long and searing kiss that ended only when both needed oxygen in their lungs. Chests heaving in tandem, Eric rose lithely to his feet and held his hand out to Jason.

"I've made love to you many time, Jason, my soul." Eric said with a tone that pure sex and desire. "Now I want you to make love to me, beloved. Come on, the bed awaits and I don't want to drive you wild and be driven wild by you on that narrow couch."

Jason took Eric's hand and led him to the bedroom, snagging the whiskey bottle as he went by. He took another large mouthful and again shared it with his lover as he slipped the robe from his nude body. He trailed whisky-covered lips all over Eric's broad chest and rock hard abs as worked his way down to Eric's quickly filling manhood. Jason grabbed the bottle and took in a large mouth full and then without stopping took Eric's now turgid erection into his mouth.

Eric gasped as the burning of the alcohol was further enhanced by Jason's tongue teasing him to further hardness. Jason bobbed his head as he started sucking in earnest on Eric's cock. Both were moaning as they found out another dimension to the bonding they'd done earlier that day. Eric could taste the whiskey that Jason had in his mouth and he could also feel the pleasure Jason was getting from doing this for him. Jason could feel Eric's rising pleasure at the slight burn of the whiskey on his penis and Jason's oral attention. A few minutes later, Jason was rewarded with the results of Eric's orgasm mingling with the whiskey in his mouth. He kept holding his mouth over Eric's pulsing rod until everything was milked from it and then he slid sensually up Eric's completely relaxed frame to share the mingled whiskey and semen with his lover. Eric eagerly accepted the shared kiss and everything else as he pulled Jason's muscular form to him and slowly stripped the robe from the man that had just taken him to the heights of pleasure in a way he'd have never thought of trying.

Breaking apart for needed air, Eric led Jason to the bed and then he lay down on the red silk sheets that complimented his darkness very well. Jason licked his lips and crawled over Eric with a sensual growl and both men almost whimpered as Jason's own well-formed manhood slid over Eric's flaccid one. Jason covered Eric with his large frame and the two were lost in a sensual haze of kisses and caresses until Eric's manhood was again rock hard and weeping slightly. Jason broke the kiss and then started nipping and licking down Eric's chest toward his groin. He bypassed the now freely weeping erection that strained and pulsed with every beat of his beloved's heart and continued to the inside of Eric's thighs. Eric gasped and spread his legs wider. He smiled sensually as he stretched his hands above his head and encountered the tube of lubricant that had resided under his pillow since meeting the first Red Ranger over two years ago. He slid the tube out and placed it into Jason's hand as the two locked eyes.

"I love you, Eric Myers." Jason whispered with all the love, desire, and passion his heart, mind and soul possessed.

"And I love you, Jason Scott." Eric replied with the same degree of emotions and feelings that Jason had conveyed to him.

The two made love to each once before the potent, long aged whiskey they'd consumed through out their foreplay and lovemaking sent them into an alcohol induced slumber in each other's arms. The next morning, both men groaned as the birds outside and the sunlight streaming through the window cause the night's indulgences to bring forth one mother of a hangover in both of them.

"I am never drinking again." Jason moaned as he grabbed his head with both hands as even his own voice caused his head to throb even harder.

"AGGGHHH!!! SHIT!!!!" Eric screamed as his alarm clock started shrilling almost in his ear. He and Jason both moaned and groaned until they'd managed to shut it off the quickest way possible. Eric jerked it up and was trying to find the buttons when Jason wrenched from his hands and threw it as hard as he could away from them. The alarm clock went sailing out the open door and then was pulled up short as the plug was pulled from the wall. I dropped to the carpeted floor with a dull thud that was covered with sighs of relief from both men.

"Coffee!" Jason whispered loudly. "I want coffee! Lots and lots of coffee!"

Both men staggered up and made it to the large attached bathroom and proceeded to kneel before the porcelain god for a good ten minutes before they were both bleary eyed and staring at each other. "No more booze for either of us, love." Eric said as he pulled himself and Jason to their feet and they slowly made their way to the kitchen. Eric had his coffee pot programmed to start every morning fifteen minutes before his alarm went off so there was hot coffee already waiting for them. Both of them sipped their steamy hot cups as they tried to toss off the effects of the alcohol from the night before. They both moaned as the phone shrilled loudly.

"Myers here!" Eric snapped into the phone with a snarl of mixed anger and pain. "Commander, it's Danvers. I'm worried about Corporal Scott, sir. He didn't show up for duty this morning and no one has seen him since he left with Commander Collins last night. Permission to send a detail to his apartment to make sure he's all right?"

"Permission denied, Danvers." Eric growled. "Scott is fine, he's with me right now. Tell Wes that he's got the fort today because if I come in I'm going to kill something or someone. The same goes for Corporal Scott, Lieutenant Danvers. We'll be back on duty the morning after the wedding."

The smile in Danvers' voice couldn't be missed as he replied jovially. "Commander Collins has already taken your duty shift, sir. He said something about you needed a day to collect yourself. Don't ever drink with Scott again, Commander. The guys say he can drink an elephant under the table. Goodbye sir and I'll pass the good news along to those that care."

"Danvers!" Eric snapped and regretted it as he head pounded even harder.

"Yes, sir?" Danvers asked with a clearly teasing tone of voice.

"As Doc Allen if he'd make a house call to my place, please, Lieutenant. Both Corporal Scott and myself seem to have come down with migraine headaches overnight. We'd appreciate having Doc check us out."

"One hangover special coming up, Sir." Danvers said with a smile as he cut the connection and looked over at the smiling faces of Billy Cranston, Doc Allen, Wes Collins, Jack Lee, and Carson Dale. "Doc they're really hurting over there. I think Jase broke out that bottle of 1956 tax sealed Jack Daniels he's been hoarding."

"I'll head over right away." Doc said as he left the office with a smile. "I'll also scan both of them to make sure that what we hoped for has come about, Billy. I would take you with me, but Eric can be a handful when he's hurting."

"So can Jason, David." Billy said with a smile as he accompanied the jovial man everyone knew as Doc.

"They did it?" Alan Danvers asked as he looked to Wes for confirmation.

"They bonded through the Morphin Grid, Danvers." Wes said with a chuckle as everyone looked around in shocked surprise. "I had to endure my entire wedding rehearsal with two Red Rangers in the wrong uniforms. I don't know how many times I called Eric, Jason or Jason, Eric; but we go through it in one piece without either one of them breaking anything."

The phone rang and Wes answered with a professional voice that bore a clearly discerned smile. "Silver Guardians Ops Center, Commander Collins speaking; how can I help you?"

"Wes, its Tommy." Tommy voice came through over the telephone lines very clearly. "How are they this morning?"

"Hung over and still at Eric's place, Tommy." Wes said with a very happy tone of voice and a delighted smile. "Doc and Billy are on their way over to see them right now. We should know if it worked, for sure, in about an hour. Oh and both of them took the day off too. First one either has taken in five months. If it weren't for me leaving day after tomorrow, I'd make them take the vacation time they're both due; but that will have to wait until Kim and I get back from our honeymoon. Then they can take theirs. From what I gathered from talking with Trey last night, the bonding is the equivalent of an Earth marriage ceremony and since all past and present Rangers witnessed it, it's binding everywhere. They're married. I've already changed the records in the computers here and spoke with Kimberly. She wants to, with their permission, to acknowledge their bonding right after our ceremony tomorrow. She spoke with the minister and he has no problems with doing it for them. She left the call up to you, Tommy. Do we or don't we acknowledge what happened yesterday?"

"We acknowledge it, Wes." Tommy said happily. "I've waiting years for him to find the one that would not only save him but love him too. They both deserve to have the world and us acknowledge the fact that they were bound together through the Morphin Grid for the rest of their lives. I just wish it could be done legally here in the states."

"We'll work on that, Tommy." Wes said thoughtfully as his dad came into the room with a happy smile on his face. "My father has some connections with the powers that be in both the state and the country. We'll definitely work on getting their bonding recognized for the marriage it was."

"That's already taken care of, son." Mr. Collins said with a stern but happy tone. "I just got off the phone with the governor. He's holding a press conference in two hours to recognize the legal marriage of the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger to the Quantum Time Force Ranger. He's not releasing their legal names, but he's going to publicly congratulate them and ask them to come to Los Angeles when they can. He will personally give them their legal marriage license and all he wants is chance to see them unmorphed once, just him, no one else will find out who they are."

"I heard, Wes!" Tommy gushed over the phone. "That's great and I'll be taping that press conference for them to have as a memento. They went and did the impossible yesterday and morphed with each other's powers. That is a miracle I never thought I'd witness."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding, Tommy." Wes said and broke the connection. "Carson, make the announcement throughout the base and get the word to those that are off duty today. Eric and Jason tied the knot at 6:45 pm last night. They're officially a married couple and are to be treated with the same respect that all married Silver Guardians are given."

"Gladly, Commander." Carson said and left to carry out an order he was happy doing.

"This will complicate things, son." Mr. Collins said seriously as the others left.

"Not at all, dad." Wes said with a smile. "Promotions were already in the works before this happened. I logged Jason's promotion to Captain before I left for the rehearsal. It's in the computer banks hours before he and Eric bonded. I wanted his last… " Wes's voice breaks and he has to struggle to regain control before he could finish. "I wanted, what I believed were going to be his last days as a Silver Guardian to be filled with respect and dignity, dad. He deserved that promotion for putting his life on the line for Eric, twice in one year. Eric was right, if it hadn't been for Danvers in bunker two being very observant, Jason wouldn't be here right now. We'd have buried him that day because one of those bastards had him laser sighted with a high-powered rifle loaded with cop killers. Danvers shot to take out the one that had a bead on Jason happened at the same time Jason fired on Eric's morpher. He couldn't have shot both. He put Eric's life before his and I couldn't do anything but stand there and admire the courage it took to make that decision, dad. I want to be like him and Eric. I want to place Kimberly's life above my own and I already do."

"I understand that need, son." Mr. Collins said very sadly. I'd have done the same for your mother if I could have. I founded this research and development complex and well as the Silver Guardians to protect and serve mankind. I couldn't cure the disease that killed your mother, but I can make the world a better place for my grandchildren to inhabit in the years to come. That's all I want."

"The Rangers will always guarantee the next generations survival, dad." Wes said with a smile. "Some of us have already paired off and had children that will, when old enough, be the next generation of protectors for our world. I don't see men and women like the first Rangers are being forgotten, dad. Our legacy of helping in times of extreme trouble will continue into the future. We've already seen that first hand when Jen, Trip, Katie, and Lucas came back to help capture and stop Ransik. I believe that Time Force is what, a century from now, the Silver Guardians will become."

"Silver Guardians becoming Time Force, hmm, I think I can see that too, son." Mr. Collins said with a smile on his face. "And with people like you, Eric, and now Jason at the helm; we'll get there sooner rather than later." Mr. Collins left and various Silver Guardians and scientists that worked side-by-side without the strain of military and civilian to strain their working relationship greeted him. He smiled and made his way to his office where he happily approved the promotion of Corporal Jason Lee Scott to Captain and then he thought for a moment and altered the entry to reflect Jason's newly married status. Corporal Jason Lee Scott was now Captain Jason Lee Scott-Myers. He also altered Eric's information and Commander Eric Myers was now Commander Major Eric Myers-Scott.

XXXXX End of Story XXXX


End file.
